


Flavor of the Month

by theseluist (armani_anagram)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, i just want a hunhan fic, idk what the conflict is, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armani_anagram/pseuds/theseluist
Summary: PROMPT from @seluphile: Multi-awarded artist Oh Sehun and Worldwide known Veteran director Luhan caught staring at each other while the actor is giving his speech for winning the Best Actor Award in Asian Film Awards last night ❤️
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. Crisp & Citrusy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Zet. Happy birthday Sehun. Happy birthday Luhan.
> 
> will be crossposted in my twitter: @theseluist
> 
> ~~there’s no clear conflict, just pure landian amzareh~~

Luhan stands sideways, taking his final pose for the photographers present. He’d rather spend his night in front of his computer, look over clips and takes, rewatch edits and maybe ask for them to be re-edited again. But social responsibility asks him to be here.

Stars, actors, big entertainment personalities are present and Luhan didn’t feel the need to stand out. Donned with simple white long sleeves and fitted black slacks, Luhan still makes his presence known.

“Luhan!” a familiar voice calls him.

Luhan smiles wide when he sees Yixing and he immediately hugs him. “Please tell me we’re sitting on the same table. I wouldn’t survive the night.”

Yixing’s face suddenly falls, “You’re about three table away from me.” When Yixing saw the mix of emotions in Luhan’s demeanor, he immediately showed his dimple. “Kidding! Of course you’re seated next to me!”

“I hate you, Zhang Yixing. Please know that.”

Yixing leads them to their table as the both laugh quietly. They find out that Yifan is sitting at the table next to theirs, looking every bit elegant, more like a lead actor than the producer of the show. He has his brows scrunched upon seeing Luhan. “I thought you wouldn’t be coming.”

“It’s for charity,” Luhan shrugs. “Besides, you guys are here. Thought I’ll survive the night.”

“Yeah, but didn’t you forget the highlight of the charity ball?”

The annual Asian Charity Ball invites the brightest stars, directors, and producers around the continent for a night of mixing business, charity, and for some, pleasure.

The hundred dollar food is just a part of it. It’s an opportunity to meet international personalities and create connections. And at the latter part of the program is a (ridiculous) auction of an all expenses date with the industry’s hottest bachelors.

Which, of course, Luhan forgot.

“What? Why? I’m sure there are other directors there who’re bachelors.” Luhan scoffs, half-believing himself.

Yifan makes a face, “I’m sorry, bro.”

Luhan looks Yixing, asking for help. But the other director could only raise his right hand and point his ring finger. “I’m sorry, Han. Forgot about that part of the night as well.”

Luhan lets out a whimper, feeling hopeless and defeated.

Soon enough, Siwon takes the mic and starts the program together with a Japanese actress. Throughout the event, Luhan had been sitting restlessly in his seat, thinking of ways how he can escape. He can’t, of course. His attendance has been logged already and even if he runs for it now, his name will still be in the auction.

He sends Minseok frantic messages of “Where are you?” and “Hey, aren’t you coming?”. Luhan thinks that Minseok is his last choice. Maybe he can auction himself for fifty bucks or so.

Yixing pats him. “Director Lu, I’d like to introduce Sehun.”

Luhan has heard that name before but he’s in the middle of gloominess over his impending auction. He hasn’t pieced the name with its face until he’s received the glass of white wine and looked at the actor’s face.

“Good evening, director Lu.” Sehun greets him, face as beautiful as he is on the screens, and maybe even more.

“Sehun, right. You’re that drug dealer in that one show.” Great, Luhan, not really the best way to greet people. He berates himself. Not to mention that it’s Sehun’s debut show he’s talking about.

But then, Sehun laughs. It’s a childlike sound that’s hidden by his hand on his lips and it makes him look far from the drug dealer that he played years prior. “Uh, yeah. I was the drug dealer, who’s also kind of a spy. But yes, a drug dealer.”

Luhan timidly shakes his head. It’s very unbecoming of a director. He looks around and notices that Yixing had already gone.

“Am I interrupting? You seem kind of...” Sehun trails off and Luhan thinks that the actor is trying to look for a respectful word.

“Worried. Worried is the term you’re looking for.” Luhan supplies with a small smile. He tilts his glass towards Sehun and the actor mirrors him.

“Is it because of the auction?” Sehun asks after drinking.

Luhan raised both of his brows in question.

“I kind of heard you were on the list.”

Has Sehun this been bashful the entire time? His roles were always suave or mysterious. Luhan hasn’t seen the actor act shy. A different side that one could only see past the limitations of a screen.

Luhan smiles at that. He’s not really a fan. He just… knows every show Sehun has been in. What? He’s a director. He likes to know artists, shows, and movies.

“Yeah, I am. I just don’t like… socializing that much. especially if I don’t know the person I have to socialize with.”

Sehun coughs at that, “Sorry, am I,” and then he does this thing with his hands like he’s doing charades but way off of the word. “Am I imposing my social presence to you?” Very un-suave.

But cute.

Luhan’s eyes crinkle with how wide he smiles and stifles his laughs. “No, no, Sehun. This is okay.” And the director is somewhat caught up with what he actually said. Because as it turns out, he really feels okay conversing with Sehun.

But the conversation is cut short as Siwon announces the start of the auction. Sehun had to return to his seat and Luhan returns to his anxiousness.

Luhan didn’t have to be called to the stage when it was his turn. They projected a picture of him to the LED screens and it was enough to show that he’s got fans as well.

Yixing and Kris tried to bid but it’s a hilarious attempt when the other party bidding is apparently the Princess of some other Asian country.

The director was about to succumb to his faith when another party raised the bid.

“And we have a bid from Mr. Oh Sehun!”

Luhan’s head shot up. He tried to scan the tables to find where the actor is sitting. His eyes passed through the princess trying to win a date with him, and saw her scoff at another person. She shook her head and did not raise her bidding paddle. Luhan followed her line of sight to see Sehun looking at him, lips between his teeth in a sheepish smile.

“Going once, going twice! And Mr. Oh Sehun wins a date with Director Luhan!”

  
  


⭒⚝⭒⚝⭒

Luhan was not able to catch Sehun after that. The actor had been like a ghost, there one second and gone the next. Luhan is getting ready to go to bed, holding a toothbrush with one hand and his phone in the other. He finds later on that Sehun had to catch a flight for a fanmeet tomorrow. He’s not stalking the actor. It’s not stalking if the information is out in the public and Sehun was the one who posted it on his instagram.

It’s a selca taken with an extended hand above him and a peace sign. He’s still in his long sleeves, though his coat has been taken off. The caption reads: “can’t wait for our date”. The fans reply with their own variations of “I can’t wait to see you too, oppa”, “you look handsome oppa”, “date? You mean the fanmeet right?”, “kyaaaaah! A date with oppa tomorrow!”.

He continues on with his night routine while scrolling through the actor’s feed. It’s the first time he’s visited his profile as Luhan is rarely on his phone, much less social media.

It’s when a particular drop of sud fell on his screen that his worst nightmare becomes reality. In an attempt to wipe the sud off of his screen, Luhan accidentally tapped twice on Sehun’s photo, making that heart go red in the process.

He would have forgiven himself if it was the airport photo that was posted hours ago. But no, it was the very first photo in Sehun’s feed.

Yes, Luhan was able to scroll through nine hundred forty seven photos of the actor, awed and probably fan boy-ed at every photo, but left no mark. Until he came to this one.

Now, Luhan could have easily unliked (make that red heart go empty again) the photo, but for some scary reasons, fans have been able to sniff the mistake the very second it happened. It turns out that they’ve already taken a screenshot and has been camping on the comments: “director lu liked oppa’s pic! Sskskskk oppa will have a movie with director lu!”, “greatest actor oh with greatest director lu bitches! Collab of the century!”, “yah, old director, stay away from our oppa”.

His phone rings and he answers immediately. “I’m dead meat, Minseok.”

“Woah, calm down there. Tell me what happened.”

“I liked Sehun’s picture. The very first one! What do I do!?”

“Follow him.”

“What? Have you been listening to what I was saying?”

“Yeah. You liked the kid’s pic, so? Follow him.”

“It’s not that easy, Minseok.”

“You just click the blue ‘follow’ button, Han. What’s so hard about it?”

Luhan breathes heavily through the phone. He flops to his bed and lets Minseok drone on. “Look, people would think you’re browsing for actors for your upcoming film, and just stumbled with Sehun’s profile. Not fan boy-ing over him. ”

He scoffs, “I wasn’t fan boy-ing.”

“Then why panic?”

“Why weren’t you in the charity ball? I thought you’d be there!” Luhan steers their conversation.

“I was there. You were busy fanboy-ing when I arrived, though.”

“Late as always.”

Minseok snickers on the other end. “Careful. I’d think you miss me. I’ve already rounded up the guys. I don’t care what your schedule is tomorrow. Soccer at six A.M.”

“Fine. You’re only ever on time for soccer.”

“Night, Lu.”

“I’ll see you.”

Luhan lies in silence for awhile. He’s spread out like a starfish in his bed and he has most of his mind going to sleep. Until his phone vibrates with a notification,

_**oohsehun followed you!** _

Luhan screws his eyes shut, as if that would help take the notification away. He breathes in deep, opens his phone, follows back, and then exhales. He immediately puts his phone on “do not disturb” and buries his head on his pillow.


	2. Like coffee at 3 AM

Luhan would have forgotten the whole ordeal (sans his daily viewing of Sehun’s feed) if the charity organization hadn’t called him to ask about his preferences for his date with the winning actor.

“We heard that you’re in contact with him? We can also arrange the date if you both have a place in mind.” was what the organizer told him.

He didn’t tell her they weren’t really speaking per se, but he also didn’t dismiss the notion of their friendship.

“Uh, I think it will be better if you arrange the uh… meeting.” He gave his schedule to the organizer. They don’t have a tentative date yet since they weren’t able to contact him yet.

Luhan mulls over the phone call and the impending day of their date. Well, unless Sehun is too busy until the time Luhan has to start filming his next movie, then there’s really nothing to think about. He nods and concludes that it could be the case.

˚*✩*˚

_**oohsehun:** Hello Director Lu! Sorry to slide in your DMs like this :p did the charity organizer contact you as well? They told me about booking a restaurant in Lotte tower. I kind of have other ideas. Want to hear about it? :p _

Sehun uses :p and twice at that,  
Sehun has ideas for their date.  
Sehun has time for their date.

and Sehun messaged him.

This is a lot to take in.

No, Luhan is not a fanboy. He’s a respected and an awarded director. He doesn’t do fanboy-ing or any of that sort.

“You do know that he can see that you’ve already opened his message right?” Minseok disturbs his thoughts (fanboy-ing). The man-child is eating ice cream on his counter, _his_ ice cream.

“What? What do you mean?”

“Don’t freak out. He can see that you’ve already read his message.”

Luhan’s eyes go wide. He’s been staring at Sehun’s message for a good ten minutes and hasn’t replied. What if Sehun thinks he’s ignoring him? What if he thinks Luhan is a snob? What if he thinks he’s an airhead? What if he doesn’t want to meet with him anymore?

“See, this is what I meant with don’t freak out. Just reply, fanboy. What did he even say?”

Luhan throws a rolled tissue at Minseok’s face. “Said he has ideas for our date.”

Minseok chokes on a peanut at the same time Luhan’s phone vibrates with a new notification.

_**oohsehun** : Am I imposing? Sorry. We could just go to the Lotte tower if you prefer that ><“ _

What is with Sehun and all these cute text emojis? Luhan keeps picturing him with the face he had that charity night: like a shy school boy with his wide smile.

Luhan breathes in and types his reply. “No, it’s okay.” He sends that and follows up with, “I mean, sure, I would like to hear your idea. But maybe not right now? I have a rat in my house.”

Minseok has procured a glass of water for himself when Luhan finally looks up. But then a reply comes through.

_**oohsehun** : A rat? OoO _

Where’s the suave actor Oh Sehun that he knew? Luhan’s not complaining. It’s just that this cute Oh Sehun is making his heart do somersaults.

“Oh, not a rat rat. My friend’s here and raiding my food supply.”

_**oohsehun** : LOL!_ _That’s okay. Just message me anytime. ^U^_

Luhan locks his phone then. He considers it a win that he was able to suppress himself from replying to Sehun again. “Kim Minseok, are you really just gonna finish my pantry?”

Minseok answers with chips in his lips. “What? You won’t even finish them.”

  
  


It takes a few hours until Minseok leaves. It’s way deep into the night for anyone to still be awake, or to be disturbed. Luhan stares in his inbox. Sehun did say that he can message him anytime. But still, the actor must have been resting by now.

Luhan opens his music app and blasts CBX’s latest album and locks his phone with a sigh and proceeds tidying up his kitchen. He’s burned almost the band’s whole discography when he’s ready to go to bed.

Baekhyun’s run is cut by a notification.

_oohsehun has started a live!_

Luhan looks at the notification closely. He doesn’t remember setting that particular notification. He doesn’t even know how to do it.

Curiously, Luhan opens it.

He’s welcomed by Sehun’s handsome face. “Aaaaaah, I’ve just finished filming… something.” And then he laughs, teasing his fans who are watching.

The comments were fast but Luhan was able to catch his name: _omo! drecto luhan?, director luhan is watching sehun oppa’s live?,  
_ _oppa i love you!,  
_ _oppa you should sleep,  
_ _say hi to germany!_

“Hey, everyone,” Sehun calls on the screen, “what do you think I filmed today? Comment your guess!”

And then the comments are easily filled with guesses, Luhan’s name long gone from the screen.

Sehun converses well and teases his fans a lot. He’s manly in the way he scrunches his hair and then fixes it; the way he stares on the screen as he reads his fans comments; the way one side of his lip turns up, as if he’s smiling to a secret.

But then Luhan catches the child in him with the way he laughs when a fan comments something he finds funny; the way he props his head on his hand, and then tilts it to one side.

“That’s it for tonight everyone.”

_Why oppa?  
_ _It’s just been 30mins oppa!_

“Ahhh, I have to talk to someone.”

at this hour?  
 _girlfriend?  
oppa talk to mee!_

“Everyone should sleep early to take care of your skin. Alright? Keep healthy!” And then Sehun waves to the camera with his signature smile.

Right after the live video ended, Luhan receives a message.

_**oohsehun** : Hello director. Are you still awake? Did you watch until the end? _

Luhan didn’t know what to do. He wants to toss his phone to the other side of the room but that would mean he’ll be ignoring Sehun’s message. He can’t do that, especially since he’s been caught fanboy-ing over him for the last thirty minutes.

In his defense, he just wanted to take a peek and then leave. But somehow, thirty minutes had gone by and he didn’t notice it. Luhan even remembers feeling disappointed when Sehun bid farewell to the live, much like the other thousands that were watching.

“I am.” he replies. “i mean i am still awake.”

_**oohsehun** : would you like to talk now? _

“I thought you have someone to talk with?”

_**oohsehun** : you watched until the end! ^U^  
_ _**oohsehun** : yeah, i do_

“It’s okay. You can talk to them. Business first.”

_**oohsehun** : director lu, i was talking about you. silly :p _

Oh… OH.

“Ah! Yeah, sure.”

_**oohsehun** : may i call? i kind of easily get tired of typing. if that’s okay. _

“Sure. I don’t like typing that much as well.” It’s thrilling to find small similarities like this. Luhan can talk for hours with his friends, his interviews would go on for hours, but texting and typing aren’t his greatest suits.

_**oohsehun** : director, i don’t have your number : _p

Luhan types in his number and sends it. He could feel his heart pick up its beat.

And then his phone rings.

“Hello?” He timidly answers.

“Hi, Director Luhan.” Was Sehun’s answer. His voice is laced with that familiar teasing tone but also much deeper than what he used in his live video. It comes off as more intimate, having his voice this close to Luhan’s ear than watching him talk from the screen or replying to his messages. “It’s Sehun.”

Luhan sits up from his bed, suddenly too awake and alert. “O-oh, hi.” Did his voice break? What has Sehun been doing for him to act like puberty hit him again?

He flops back again, making too much noise.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I thought I heard you fall.”

No, not yet. “Ah yeah, I’m in bed.”

“Oh, me too!”

Sehun sounded too excited Luhan could almost hear his smile.

“So what was your idea for our… uh, meeting?” Luhan shifts in his bed, turning to his right and places his phone between his ears and a pillow. He pulls another pillow to embrace.

“A dinner cruise.”

It’s not actually bad. Luhan hasn’t gone to one of those. “I think that’s a great idea actually.”

“You think so too?”

Luhan could picture the toothy grin that Sehun has.

“I’ll coordinate with the organizer then, director Lu.”

“You don’t have to keep calling me director, you know. Makes me sound so old. Unless you want me to call you actor Sehun all the time?”

Luhan hears a string of soft laughter on the other line.

“Hyung, then? Luhan hyung.”

Maybe Luhan gripped his pillow a little too tight for that. “Y-yeah.”

“I don’t want to keep you up, hyung. You need to rest too.”

“You too, nation’s boyfriend.” It was a slip. He was reading an article (or maybe a tweet) when he saw that particular title with Sehun’s name.

Sehun snickers. “Wasn’t that Eric Nam hyung? Ah but that must’ve been in twenty sixteen. Hmm,” he hums for awhile, as if really thinking about it.

“You don’t have-”

“Ah! It’s Park Bo Gum hyung! Last I heard, at least.”

“Really, Sehun-”

“But how did you know?”

By now, Luhan is blushing from embarrassment, his neck feeling hot. “Uh, I guess I saw a fan comment on it.”

“They’re cute. They give me all these titles.”

“Which one is your favorite though?”

The other line goes silent. Luhan would think that Sehun may have fallen asleep but his voice still sounded too awake seconds ago. “Sehun?”

“Yeah,” he answered in a whisper, “just… Sehun.”

Luhan smiles a little. The charming actor and his pure heart. “Okay, just Sehun. May I ask one last question?”

“Shoot.”

“Why didn’t you want to go to the Lotte tower?”

“Ah, the restaurant is located on the eighty first floor and I knew you don’t like high places so...”

“You knew?”

“I’m a fan, hyung. Hehe.”

Now, this is just unfair. He’s been in denial of his Sehun fanboy status for awhile now and Sehun just casually drops that he’s his fan? Luhan rubs his face on his pillow.

“Was that too much? Hyung?”

Luhan didn’t know how to answer though, too many emotions and sleepiness settling in. His eyes, slowly falling. “No, Sehun. It’s cute, actually.”

“I’m cute?”

Ah there goes Sehun’s teasing again. “Don’t push it, brat. Let’s just… sleep. Yeah?”

“Yes. I’ll see you soon, hyung. Sleep well.”

“Sleep well too, Sehun.”

“I will.”

Luhan wasn’t sure if he was able to press that red button when sleep took over him.


	3. pineapples on pizza

Luhan decided to dress casually. The dinner cruise is not as formal as hotel restaurants. Besides, it’s just going to be him and Sehun in the yacht, plus a few other staff. They didn’t need to be fancy. White ripped jeans and striped blue long sleeves it is.

The organizers arranged everything with Sehun’s suggestions. They will be fetched from their own places and be brought to the venue.

_just sehun calling_

“Hi hyung!”

Sehun greets him before he can say hello. The actor seems to be falling on this routine, calling Luhan rather than texting him. But Luhan doesn’t mind. “Hello to you too, Sehun. Are you on your way?”

“Oh, I’m downstairs already.”

“Downstairs?”

“Yeah! You can come down if you’re ready. No need to rush though.”

Luhan is ready. What he’s not ready for is seeing Sehun this early in their meeting. He rode the elevator down to the parking lot with a crazy beating heart. Now he’s really like a fan before a concert: too excited, at the same time anxious.

He finds Sehun leaning on the back door of a black optic s4, busy with his phone. When the actor looks up, he slowly smiles at Luhan, wide and charming. Luhan couldn’t help but smile towards Sehun as well. He could only hope that he’s as charming as the young actor.

“We matched, hyung.” Is what Sehun says as a greeting when Luhan reaches him.

Sehun dressed casually as well, blue ripped jeans and white cotton sweater that accentuates his chest.

“You look good.” Luhan compliments him. “I thought we were gonna see each other in the yacht?”

Sehun opens the back door and holds it for him. Luhan entered the car and followed Sehun with his eyes. The young actor is still smiling when he takes the seat on his left.

“I figured we could carpool since they said your place is on the way.”

Luhan nods. “Do you know where they’ll take us? Is it far?”

“Just a few minutes.”

Luhan doesn’t have problems with enclosed spaces. But being with the actor he admired brings him some worry. What was he supposed to say? Is he supposed to say something?

His worries are soon answered when Sehun comments on the song that played on the radio. “CBX! I like them.”

“You do too?”

“Yeah! I have all their CDs. There was this one time,” and then Sehun shifts so his trunk is facing him, “I brought their album with me to the awards show. I think it was my debut year and they were in attendance as well. I wanted them to sign it for me but my manager took the album from me, saying ‘you’re an actor Sehun, you can’t do that’.” He does a voice imitation of his manager, probably. “I mean, why can’t I? Right, hyung?”

“Yeah, why can’t you? I know Xiumin. I can get that album signed for you if you want.” Luhan suddenly blurts it out. Sehun looked so disappointed with his unsigned CD, Luhan felt like he needed to do something about it.

“You’ll do that for me, hyung?” Sehun suddenly reached out to hold his left hand by the wrist with expectant eyes.

“Sure!” He wasn’t about to say no when Sehun’s hand felt so warm on his wrist.

It was a smooth transition then, talking about CBX since, admittedly, they’re both fans and Luhan having a direct connection with one of its members. Luhan notices how Sehun hadn’t let go of his wrist for some time and when he gets excited, Sehun rubs his thumb on the side of his palm. He looks adorable fanboy-ing over the idol group.

The touch ended when they heard Luhan’s phone ring on his left pocket. Something in him is almost disappointed.

When the call ended, Luhan almost wished Sehun would reach out to him again.

But they arrived by the docks. They were welcomed by the event organizer who led them in their yacht. They walked silently side by side as they listened to the event organizer brief them with their schedule. They’ll be back on the dock by eight in the evening where they may choose to stay in a hotel or they can also take the same car home.

“Please enjoy your night, Mr. Lu Han, Mr. Oh Sehun. You can contact me anytime.” She bid them goodbye as Sehun stepped on the yacht.

Sehun then offered his hand for Luhan. Though flustered at first, Luhan still took it and smiled at Sehun when he entered the yacht.

Luhan continued inside, went from one end to the other, even greeted the captain. He doesn’t mind being alone but Sehun’s absence is already getting to him.

“Hyung!” He heard Sehun call him from somewhere below the deck. “Hyu~ng.” He singed.

“Sehun? Where are you?” Luhan entered the yacht and tried to look for a way down. He found a narrow set of steps. He ducked down, “Are you here?”

Sehun swiftly appeared holding a round pan, “I’ll cook you pizza.”

The steps lead to a small kitchen, enough for Sehun to walk around. The yacht sways with the waves outside and Luhan has a hard time walking down. Sehun helps him but then maneuvers him to sit by the steps. “Sit here, hyung.” He was gentle with his words but his grip was firm on Luhan’s hand.

“Aren’t we having dinner?”

“Yeah but I wanted to make you a snack.”

“Pizza as a snack?”

“Everything is a snack, hyung, as long as you eat it in between meals.” He laughed playfully. “And it’s easy to make.” He ended with a wink in Luhan's direction.

He watched the young actor move in the narrows space for awhile. Sehun then gave him his phone, “Play us something, hyung.”

You would think Luhan played them a CBX album, Sehun probably did too. But when Luhan opened Sehun’s music app and scrolled through his playlist, he spotted a perfect way to tease the young actor.

The kitchen is then filled with Justin Bieber’s pre-teen voice singing One Time.

Sehun snorted and doubled over laughing, Luhan joined him. They kept laughing for awhile until Sehun had to hold on the counter for support and Luhan held his stomach.

One Time was then changed with Baby.

“Hey, hyung! Don’t judge me.”

“I’m not even saying anything! I just played your playlist.” Luhan said in between laughs.

And then suddenly, they were in a duet.

_ Baby, baby, baby, oooh _

They continued like that, falling in a duet in some lines and then quiet at others. Luhan directed Sehun when the actor seemed to be lost on where the utensils were. Luhan hadn’t been here before but he’s good at taking note of details, remembering where the utensils were when Sehun previously opened a particular drawer or cabinet.

“Pineapples on pizza, yes or no?” Sehun asked him.

“Are you going to be an extremist about it?” Luhan answered with judging eyes.

Sehun faced him with half of his body and shrugged. He approached slowly with a piece of pineapple on a fork.

“I wouldn’t eat them if I had the choice. But I also don’t hate it.”

Sehun hummed. “Playing safe.”

“Yah—” Luhan was about to say something else but Sehun fed him the pineapple.

“More pineapples for me then.”

˚*✩*˚

They decided to have the pizza by the foredeck. They sat down as close to the edge as they could with a mat and the pizza between them.

Luhan knew that the sun was about to set and he had an inkling that Sehun had set this up. He made them chocolate milkshakes after knowing that Sehun preferred sweet drinks, or sweeter things in particular.

“Ta-da!” Sehun exclaimed, finally showing Luhan the pizza. It was almost funny how the pizza is clearly divided. The pineapple bits created a half-heart while the other half-heart is made up of chicken slices. Sehun’s side and Luhan’s side.

Luhan took a slice from his half and rolled it before taking a bite.

Sehun looked amused by this.

“It’s a habit. It’s easier and cleaner to eat it this way.” Luhan placed back his slice on the pan, then got one from Sehun’s side and rolled it. “Here, try it.”

Luhan intended for Sehun to hold the slice and eat it himself. But Sehun had other plans. He was moving towards the direction of the slice in Luhan’s hand with his mouth wide open.

In reflex, Luhan retreated his hand.

“Ahh, hyung!” Sehun whined, thinking that Luhan was teasing him. The actor took hold of his wrist again, held it steady, and then took a bite. All the while Luhan is frozen and staring at Sehun. “Hmm! You’re right!”

Sehun’s smile resulted in a blush on his cheeks that Luhan could actually feel. He cleared his throat and shoved the pizza slice in Sehun’s hand. Luhan shifted so he’s facing in front, legs crossing. The sun has almost touched the horizon, painting the scenery in gold. In his periphery, he saw Sehun stretch his arms up and lie sideways facing him.

“Didn’t you want this cruise to see the sunset?”

Sehun shook his head. “I could see the sunset everyday.”

“Then what did you want to see?”

“Who.”

“Who?” Luhan asked, baffled.

“You.”

“Wha—” Before Luhan could finish his question, Sehun had already rolled a slice and fed Luhan. Sehun snickered, suddenly stood up, and ran inside. “Yah, this has pineapples!” Luhan shouted on Sehun’s retreating back.

Sehun was back before Luhan could finish the slice of pizza that Sehun fed him. The director was busy admiring the half hidden sun when Sehun squatted down, placed the pan and their drinks on the side, and sat closer to Luhan.

Sehun lay down beside him with an arm under his head. “The stars are about to come out.” He said excitedly.

Luhan knew this was an invitation to lie down as well to look at the stars. He didn’t want to think too much of it. Their distance was already tiny firecrackers in his stomach.

He positioned himself so their feet were in line with each other, then he made himself comfortable. Sehun scrambled for a bit beside him and then, Luhan felt a weight on him. He’s enveloped by an overwhelming combination of soft laundry and wood sage.

“It’ll get chilly in a minute.” Sehun said cooly as he lay back down again.

Luhan stayed silent for a few seconds, bided his time as he composed himself. Again, Sehun was able to bring out the pre-teen in him. He wanted to shrug Sehun’s coat and give it back, but at the same time, he wanted to pull it closer, bury himself in it.

“What about you?” He asked when he deemed himself strong enough to speak.

Sehun looked at him, a mischievous smile on his lips. “We can share if you like.”

Luhan hit him lightly on the chest. “You’re so annoying.”

“My fans say otherwise.”

“They’re your fans. Of course they adore you.”

“What about you?”

How can Sehun be so polarizing? One moment he’s an innocent shy boy, and then a very straightforward man the next. Luhan wasn’t sure which pole he wanted more. It’s a little hard since both ends make his heart beat wildly.

“Well, to be honest, I like the way you act. Your professionalism. I wanted to cast you once but I heard we couldn’t handle your talent fee.”

Sehun wheezed, “I would have done it for free! For you!”

Luhan giggled, “Easy there. Nah, you were busy overseas with another project that time. But, I would hold on to that. Free, right?”

The actor shifted, lying on his side so he’s facing Luhan. He nodded a few times with an endearing grin. “I, Oh Sehun, will do it for free. But I couldn’t say the same for my management, my manager, my stylist, basically all the people I work with who aren't me.”

They laughed heartily, enjoying each other’s company and the lightness that they both feel in the presence of each other. They didn’t know where the fan-meeting-his-idol feeling transitioned to just meeting with a new friend. It’s true that Luhan still has some reservations. But Sehun was easing into his heart a little too fast. Perhaps it helped that the actor is genuine, albeit teasing.

“Your dinner awaits.” A crew approached them and announced.

They took their time to mellow out their laughter, wanting to extend the joyous moment.

“I think it will rain.” Luhan suddenly said.

Sehun helped him stand up. “Weather forecast said it will be clear tonight. I checked.”

“Hmm, let’s just call it my director’s intuition. Sometimes I reschedule shoots because I felt something is about to happen, which usually has something to do with sudden changes in the weather.” And then he added proudly, “I’m right 99% of the time.”

“Let’s hope this is that 1% where you’re wrong.”

Luhan couldn’t help but agree.

  
  


˚*✩*˚


	4. hot and spicy [but very pg]

It turned out that Luhan was right. They were in the middle of their dinner when it rained hard. The yacht had to turn back immediately.

“It’s a shame we had to cut this short, hyung.”

“We can always schedule another one.”

Sehun’s brows met in the middle, a pout just slightly visible. “You make it sound like this is a business meeting.” He sounded genuinely disappointed.

Luhan felt sorry. He just wanted to tell the young actor that he’s okay with seeing him again. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. I was just-”

“We’ve arrived. You may alight now. Please enjoy the rest of yur evening.” A crew informed them before Luhan could finish his sentence.

“Come on,” Sehun led him. He placed his coat on his shoulders again. Luhan wanted to say something else but they were in a hurry. He wasn’t able to say anything else and Sehun hadn’t as well. What comforts Luhan for now is the ghost of Sehun’s hand on his back.

The organizer welcomed them back and offered them an umbrella. Sehun was fast to reach for it and opened it for them.

“The car is ready. We’ll take Mr. Oh to the hotel first and then Mr. Lu to his home.”

When the car started moving, Luhan asked, “You’re not going home?”

Sehun shook his head, “I have an early flight. The hotel is closer to the airport than my house.”

It went silent after that, only the strong rain made noise outside the car. Luhan was busy thinking of ways on how they may end their mee-- date on a lighter note. But they arrived at the hotel a little too soon. Why couldn’t he have just directed his own life and extended the car scene for a few more minutes?

“Your luggage has been brought to your room Mr. Oh.” The organizer informed him.

Sehun thanked the organizer softly. She then took a call.

“Uhm, thank you for tonight, Sehun. I had fun.” Luhan knows it was lame. But what is there left to say?

“Yeah. Take care, hyung.”

Where is Sehun’s sweet smile? The one he’s been giving him all night? What he sees now is the polite smile. Luhan didn’t want that. He wants the mischievous grin.

“Oh!” Luhan suddenly exclaimed. “The CBX album.”

“You don't have to, hyung.”

“But I want to.”

“Mr. Lu?” the organizer spoke from the front seat. “It seems that the rain is harder than we thought it was. There has been heavy traffic forming and most of the roads are flooded. Should we continue back?”

“That’s fine. I can book a room in the hotel.”

“We’ll book another room for you then. This is an all expense paid date after all.” The organizer smiled at them and alighted first.

“Let’s go inside first.” Sehun said. He went out right away, bringing the umbrella and running to his side of the car. He opened the door and held the umbrella for Luhan.

Luhan still had Sehun’s coat on him. He brought his hands inside the pockets and touched something in them, a black mask. He took it out and waited for Sehun. The actor was inspecting the back seat for things they may have left behind.

When he was done, he promptly closed the door. He straightened and looked at Luhan who’s standing close to him under the umbrella. Unexpectedly, Luhan reached out to him, and gently placed the mask on his face.

“There,” Luhan smiled. “They wouldn’t be able to recognize you.”

They started walking towards the entrance of the hotel. “Don’t you need one too?”

“No. Even if people recognize me, they don’t shove pens and paper, nor phones, in my face.” Luhan looked at him and smiled again. “They just wave, I bow or wave, and all is good again.”

Sehun hummed in response. He was looking inside the lobby and concern is evident in his face.

When the organizer found them, she immediately approached them, looking extremely worried. “I’m really sorry, Mr. Lu. They are fully booked due to the sudden rain.”

“It’s okay.” Luhan smiled at her.

“If it’s okay with director Luhan, he can stay in my room since I’ll be there for a few hours only. I’ll leave early.” Sehun offered.

The organizer was looking at him hopefully while Sehun just has his eyebrows up at him, lips in a small smile. “Y-yeah, I think that’ll be fine.”

˚*✩*˚

“Full disclosure,” Sehun started speaking when they entered their room, “I don’t bring anyone home on the first date.”

Luhan scoffed. “So you do it on the second date?”

Sehun shrugged, he’s back to being his mischievous self. He went straight to the swivel chair close to the window while Luhan hung his coat in the closet and sat on the edge of the covered bed, facing the window as well.

“I’m just saying, I promise I won’t jump you tonight.”

“We’re two adults, Sehun. Whatever you do, it’s because I let you do it.”

Sehun swiveled to face him, head tilted, mouth open, and looking every bit confused. “Was that an invitation?”

Luhan didn’t know what came over him. But whatever it is, he’s riding it. He leaned back on his hands and smirked, “You can try but full disclosure,” he teased, copying Sehun’s earlier terms, “I once trained in boxing.”

Sehun chortled in his hands, covering his eyes from seeing Luhan’s teasing pose. He’s saved by someone knocking in their door. He jumped to get the door.

A trolley was pushed in with a cake and a bottle of wine on top of it. The card revealed that the organizer ordered it for them as a last way of apologizing for how the end of their date turned out.

“She really didn’t have to do this.” Luhan whispered as he was reading the card. He looked up at Sehun and discovered that the young actor already dug in, a spoon in his mouth and a piece missing from the cake. This made Luhan snicker at how adorable Sehun looked.

They dug in for a while, Sehun almost inhaling the cake and Luhan on his second glass of wine. The director refused to give Sehun more than one glass of wine, saying that he has a flight to catch.

“Fine, no more cake for you then.” Sehun pouted but also suppressed a smile.

They both knew Sehun just wanted to have as much cake as he liked. Luhan didn’t care for the cake, not if it meant watching Sehun satisfy his sweet tooth.

Luhan brushed his teeth and washed his face after they devoured their desert. He said he’ll shower when Sehun leaves. Sehun was able to change into more comfortable clothes.

Luhan lay under the covers while Sehun opted to lay on top of it. The director hadn’t felt awkward for a while, not even now.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, Sehun. Why did you bid for me?”

“You told me you didn’t like socializing with people you don’t know. And I figured,” Sehun shifted, lying on his side so they’re face to face, “since we’ve already talked, you’ll be more at ease with me than Princess Leia.”

Luhan hummed, looking straight at Sehun. The city lights outside their window reflected on Sehun’s eyes. “You know her?”

“Not really. I do know that she likes you a lot though.”

“Then why did she let you win?”

“She told me earlier that she wanted a spot in Kai’s show. I told her I’ll see what I can do. I think she knew what I was saying when we looked at each other during the auction.”

“Were you able to get her a spot?” Luhan felt like he’d drown in Sehun’s eyes. He broke their gaze, and focused instead on the spot between their hands.

“Mhmm.”

Luhan sighed. “I guess she liked Kai more than she liked me.” He said with one side of his lips upturned.

“Are you that disappointed she’s not your date tonight?”

Luhan’s eyes went wide. He looked back at Sehun’s eyes. “What? No, of course not.”

“You worry too much,” Sehun extended two fingers and straightened the crease between Luhan’s eyebrows. Luhan didn’t flinch. “Was just teasing. Thought you’re used to it by now.” 

“I’m thankful it’s you though.”

“Yeah?”

Luhan tried to suppress a yawn with closed lips. He nodded, “mhmmm.”

“You can sleep, hyung.”

“Wanna be awake when you go.” He had one eye closed and the other open. “Where are you headed off to this time?”

“I have to shoot something in Germany.”

Luhan hummed again, this time, both his eyes were opened by just a thin split. He could still see Sehun though.

“Not sure if I can tell you this but,” Sehun whispered, “director Yixing casted me for his next project.”

Luhan smiled. He can hear the excitement and pride in Sehun’s tone. “Congratulations. I heard he really wanted you to do it. I’m glad you did.”

Luhan opened his eyes again, seeing Sehun’s wide smile that reached his eyes, crinkling them in the process.

  
  
  
  


When he opened his eyes again, it was because someone was at the door and Sehun wasn’t there anymore.

“Iced Americano for Mr. Luhan.” The hotel crew informed him when he opened the door. He received his drink and a card.

_ Full disclosure, I don’t leave my dates on the bed, alone ;p _

_ Thank you, hyung. _

  
˚*✩*˚


	5. saccharine bubble

Minseok was staring at Luhan. Scratch that. He’s glaring. He has been for an entire minute, holding their debut album, and a pen cap between his lips.

“You know what,” Luhan moved to snatch the album back but Minseok evaded. “If you’re not gonna sign it, fine. Baekhyun and Jongdae have signed it anyways already.”

Minseok pulled the pen cap from his lips. “They signed it without questions because it’s you. But I know you, Lu. You don’t even ask for our albums.”

“That’s because you give them to me before I can even ask!”

“But you never asked me to sign them.” Minseok wiggled his eyebrows up and down. “So, Sehun, huh? Things are already progressing this fast?”

“What do you even mean?” Luhan flopped on the couch in the dressing room.

“Should I write, ‘to Luhan’s friend’ or ‘boyfriend’?”

Luhan threw a small pillow at Minseok. “Shut up! He’s not my boyfriend.”

Minseok was smiling but already signing the album. “Will you be dragging it this long? The kid clearly has a big crush on you.”

“Who’s crushing on director Lu?” Jongdae walked in at that moment and gave Luhan his drink.

Luhan stood up to receive it and hugged the idol. “Jongdae, you are an angel. Thank you.”

“I’ll go to any cafe to bring you your coffee, hyung. Anything for the director who made it all possible.”

Luhan filmed CBX’s debut MV. The idol group was literally nobody before but when Luhan heard their music, he immediately said yes to the project.

“Stop it, Dae. It’s your voice that definitely brought you guys to where you are now.”

“But you’re the one who boosted it.” Minseok chirped in.

“So who’s crushing on you, hyung?”

“Where did Baekhyun go?” Luhan asked.

“He had a meeting with the producer of our next album. So he went first.” Jongdae answered, but wouldn’t be swayed. “Was it the one who won the auction for you? What’s his name again?”

“Oh Sehun.” Minseok answered fast.

Jongdae came to a realization. “He’s the one you made us sign the album for! Do you like him too?”

“He doesn’t have a crush on me!” The director threw both his hands up.

“But do _you_ have a crush on him?”

”Maybe.” Luhan whispered.

Minseok and Jongdae looked at each other. And then Jongdae is the one who said, “We need director Junmyeon for this unfolding romcom.”

  
  


Social films are Luhan’s forte and he has amassed numerous awards and trophies. But for Luhan, what’s important is delivering the message, and hopefully, a step towards change.

But yes, maybe he needs Junmyeon to direct this romcom of a life he has. He doesn’t even know where the comedy part is.

**oohsehun has started a live!**

The young actor was scheduled to comeback from another overseas schedule today. Had he just landed?

The live video started with Sehun sitting at the back of his car. Maybe Luhan clicked a little too fast, the numbers indicated that there’s less than ten of them. It’s a relief that no one mentioned his name again. In a matter of seconds, the number has gone to a thousand.

“Hello everyone! I’m back home. I hope everyone has been doing well. Ah, happy birthday? My birthday is tomorrow though. But thank you… hmmm how will I celebrate my birthday? I’ll sleep like a baby.” And then Sehun snickered. “I have no plans, really. I’m about to shoot a film soon so I’ll try to get as much rest as I can.”

Sehun paused for a while, read comments, and played with some filters.

“What’s that? You want to have a countdown with me? Should we do that? I’ll think about it, okay? But for now, I’m gonna go. Bye bye! Everyone take care. Thank you!”

Luhan stared at his screen for a few seconds after that, until his phone started ringing.

**/just sehun calling/**

“Sehun?”

“Hi hyung.” Sehun greeted him, and then yawned.

“Why are you calling? You should sleep.”

“Can I see you?”

Luhan blushed like a peach. “W-why?”

“I missed you.”

Now he’s blushing like an apple.

From a distance, Minseok shouted, “Yah! If you go any redder, you’ll burst!”

Luhan covered his phone and yelled, “Shut up, Kim Minseok!” How did he even see him from their dressing room? Was he  _ that _ red? “Uh, sorry about that.”

“Hyung! You’re with CBX?” Sehun suddenly sounded too awake.

“CX only, actually. Baek has a meeting.”

“Woah! That’s so cool.”

“Yeah, I got them to sign your album.”

From the other line, Luhan heard muffled screaming. Luhan was sniggering, “Oh Sehun, are you alright?”

Sehun breathed deep and answered in a deep voice, as if nothing happened, “Yes, hyung.”

Luhan made an unconvinced sound, “I’ll give you the albums then.”

Luhan went back to the dressing room after Sehun gave him his address. He bid Minseok and Jongdae farewell after the two looked at him with judging eyes and he rolled his eyes at them. He got a cake and bubble tea at a nearby cafe.

It’s only in the elevator, on his way up, that he felt the firecrackers back on his stomach. What is he doing, going to Sehun's home?

Well, Luhan has decided that he’ll be true to his feelings. Feelings for Sehun. Feelings that tell him that

*ding* the elevator rang, indicating that he has reached Sehun’s floor.

“Luhan hyu~ng.” The actor sing-sang. Sehun answered him with a wide smile, and looked like he was opening his arms for a hug but then he reached for the cake and bubble tea that Luhan was holding.

Luhan fanned himself.

Did he expect Sehun to hug him? No.

But would he have accepted the hug had Sehun welcomed him with it? Yes, probably.

But Sehun didn’t need to know that.

Sehun had already been opening the cake box when Luhan reached him in his kitchen. The young actor has changed his airport fashion to a simple white tee and grey jogger pants. He looked as good as he was in a tuxedo.

Luhan got the bubble teas from the plastic and offered one to Sehun. The actor made a face upon tasting the drink and looked at it with such an aghast expression. “What is this?”

Luhan had to suppress himself from laughing. “Sorry, I think I got our drinks mixed up.” He made it look like he was reading the label on the cup he’s holding. “This one’s yours!”

Sehun then realized that Luhan prenked him. “Ah, wait, let me taste it again.” He took another sip and then nodded. “I think this one is mine, hyung.” He said with a cocky smile. He knew Luhan can’t stand too much sweetness, having to teach him that he can order bubble teas with 50% sugar.

Luhan rolled his eyes and lightly punched Sehun. “I don’t want your overly saccharine bubble tea, Hun.”

“I still remember your face when you tried it.” Sehun giggled.

It was via video call that Sehun saw how Luhan drank the bubble tea he ordered and made to deliver in the director’s home. Luhan clearly wasn’t fond of too much sweetness but he said that he was enjoying the bubbles a little too much. After five sips, Sehun almost couldn’t talk to Luhan as he couldn’t get enough of the drink.

The only reason that Luhan is averse to the idea of consuming sweet things, is because he knows he gets addicted to it, fast.

  
  
  


“You’re blonde.”

“I had to change it for a photoshoot.” Sehun finally looked up from the cake and saw Luhan standing a little too far for his liking. “Do you want to touch it?” He asked and cocked his head towards Luhan’s direction.

Luhan approached slowly. As if he’s trying to catch a chicken. Well, in Sehun’s case, a chick. He caught a few strands in his thumb and pointing finger. He rolled them a few times before he lightly combed a few more between his fingers.

Luhan was so engrossed with the slow and smooth stroke that he didn’t see how Sehun was looking at him

With the way Sehun has his head bent, he saw Luhan up close through his bangs. He smiled as he continued to study the director’s face, his expressive eyes down to his tempting lips. A little more time and closer distance would really break Sehun’s patience.

He hung his head low.

“Hey, are you okay?” Came Luhan’s concerned voice. He gathered Sehun’s face in his hands and maneuvered him so he’s looking at him. “Did you suddenly fall asleep?”

“Standing? No, hyung. You’re funny.” Sehun was lightly laughing.

If Luhan thought that Sehun was a chick he needed to approach slowly. Sehun has been thinking of Luhan the same way. Like a deer that could run from him at any moment, with just one misstep or sensing danger from him.

Ever so gently, Sehun approached a little closer. He saw the gradual widening of Luhan’s beautiful eyes. But the director didn’t flinch, didn’t pull back, his palms lightly cupping Sehun’s cheeks.

“I’m not going to do anything.” Sehun whispered. “Just...” finally, their foreheads touched. “This.”

Sehun tensed, waiting for Luhan’s reaction. But the director has been unmoving, only his eyes and his breath were the signs that he’s still alive. Sehun let him take his time.

Luhan wanted this too, wanted Sehun, that much was clear to him. He just wasn’t ready to react to things like this; didn’t know how to. It’s been too long since he’s been in a relationship. He’s grateful that Sehun seemed to be understanding without telling him so.

The corners of Luhan’s lips turned up and Sehun was able to breathe.

They stayed like that for a few moments, smiling at each other, content with the quiet realization of how their relationship is growing.

˚*✩*˚


	6. sweet and soft like cake

Sehun was about to finish his bubble tea while Luhan was still busy in the kitchen, fixing Sehun’s tablet.

“Hyung, really, you don’t have to do so much.” Sehun said as Luhan looked around again, he got a square plastic box and set it up as leverage for the tablet. “It’s a candid IG live, hyung, not an award winning movie.”

“Yeah, but you’re going to bake, your camera should see you and what you’re baking.” Luhan answered, still busy with setting up Sehun’s tablet. “Can you stand there, please.”

Sehun stood on the spot where the director said. It’s an unusual moment to see Luhan looking so professional for something so trivial. He could have started the live stream, put his phone in any spot, let it slip a few times, probably burn his home in the process, and be done with everything.

But Luhan insisted on arranging some kind of impromptu set for him. Sehun wouldn’t even dare refuse help from the multi-awarded director, but Luhan even offered to go home to get a tripod.

“I think you’re the only person, in this industry, whom I know who doesn’t own a tripod, not even a selca stick.”

“My arms are quite long, hyung. I didn’t see the need for those.”

“Wait, I forgot, I’m setting this up with the main cam. Will you be using the front cam?”

Sehun sipped on his bubble tea, thinking. “Will you be staying?”

Luhan was caught by the question. He looked cute with wide eyes and gaping lips. “Huh?”

“If you’ll stay, I can use the back cam and you can monitor it for me. But no wo—”

“I’ll stay then.” Luhan said and busied himself with the tablet again. A small smile bloomed in his lips.

  
˚*✩*˚

It was a normal livestream when you watched it. But then Sehun did his teasing antics. With a big big smile, he teased the director behind his tabet, “I have someone over.”

And for Sehun’s entertainment, Luhan’s eyes had gone round and he kept slicing his fingers to his neck, mouthing, “No! Stop! No!”

“He’s a… hyung, that I’ve always admired and liked. He’s really popular, you might know him…” Luhan was back to frantically stopping Sehun. “But he’s shy so we won’t be revealing him.” Sehun giggled to the back of his hand and smiled knowingly towards the camera. “So, while we’re waiting for that countdown, we’ll bake a cake! Let’s clap!”

Luhan clapped with Sehun automatically, and the screen was filled with clapping emojis.

“But we’re not actually baking. Our hyung here was worried we’ll be toasted before I can blow my candles. But also because I don’t have an oven.” Sehun clapped once, “Ah that’s right! Don’t even think about it. Please don’t send truckloads of oven here. I love each and every one of you, my fans. I appreciate your gifts,” Sehun looked at the camera sincerely. “I keep reading your letters whenever I can’t sleep. So please don’t send costly stuff anymore, okay? You may send a donation to your local shelters or other donation drives, okay? Okay!” Sehun sent a finger heart towards the camera.

Luhan is completely charmed. Sehun’s heart is genuine, And though he liked to tease (a lot), the young actor wasn't capable of causing harm.

Luhan’s emotions were stuck on his throat, on the verge of spilling and discovery of Sehun’s 20k viewers.

Sehun didn’t seem to notice and went on about the mug cake recipe. Once in awhile he snuck a peek behind the camera and sent small smiles towards Luhan.

Before it can all become too much, Luhan decided that it would be better for him if he’s holding the tablet, and shoot.

“After you mix everything, microwave for… how many minutes do we have before midnight?” he looked down at his phone to read the fan’s answers. “Seven minutes! Okay, okay, don’t panic!” Sehun exaggerated, no one was really panicking. “Okay, microwave the mug for...” he pouted and scrunched his eyebrows in thought, “a minute. Yeah, a minute will do.”

Luhan followed Sehun close as he put the big blue mug in the microwave and set it for a minute. “So what do we do while we wait?”

Even at that moment, Luhan was careful not to stand across reflective surfaces, avoiding the angle of the camera but not compromising a good shot of the actor.

“Okay, I’ll answer questions. What’s my next project? Hmm, it’s a big one, that’s the only thing I can tell for now.”

“No, it’s not romance. It’s about a… challenging period.”

“Oppa, I saw you followed director Luhan, are you working with him?” Sehun smiled while reading that particular question. “Ah, my fans, really… you guys are wise huh.” Sehun snickered and looked at Luhan again. The director’s eyes went to slits, making Sehun burst in another laugh. “Ah no I’m not laughing at you guys. But maybe soon? Yeah I hope we can be close some time soon.”

_*oppa that was not the question*_

_*shut up b3athree*_

_*oppa are you shooting with your gf*_

_*no cz im his gf*_

_*u look like a lufan oppa u smile when u mention him*_

_*are you the teaser frm vogue italia*_

_*i like your blonde hair oppa*_

_*i heard you’ll be working with director yixing*_

_*he did say he’s a lufan, marie claire july2017 page20*_

“Yes, I am.” Sehun cryptically said and none of his fans knew which question that answer was for. Luhan blushed with Sehun’s previous answer and the fans’ comments but he didn’t know about this answer either. Only Sehun and his quirky smile knows.

The microwave dinged to stop. For a moment, the camera went shaky because Luhan remembered that the padded glove was behind him. He reached for it and gave it to Sehun.

“Thank you, lovely assistant. Everyone, don’t forget to grab a towel, the mug is hot.” He removed the mug from the microwave and presented it to the camera. “Now, we’ll chill it and Netflix.” He laughed at his own joke and Luhan shook his head on it.

“We’ll just leave it there for 30 seconds.” Sehun looked at the live comments on his phone. “You don’t believe me? Yeah! Just 30 seconds, not minutes. Let’s do it with the countdown.” Then his tongue poked out for a bit.

Sehun kept on laughing as the live comments were a mess, displaying different numbers and a flurry of birthday wishes for him.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1!” He turned back from the camera to take out the mug. But he surprised everyone watching with taking out a whole chocolate cheesecake. “Ta-da!” He showed it to the camera boastfully, shoulders shaking.

“I’m great right? From a mug to a round cheesecake!” He chuckled as they settled back to the countertop, Luhan placing the tablet back to his makeshift platform-slash-tripod but still holding it. “I’m just kidding. This is actually from our shy hyung behind the camera. Everyone, say thank you to our hyung.”

Another flurry of thank you’s came and birthday wishes for Sehun. They’ve prepared a candle a while ago which Sehun has placed on the cake now.

_*whats ur wish oppa*_

_*make a witch*_

_*wish*_

_*i wish for you to have a baby*_

_*hes a baby!*_

_*more success*_

_*everybody shush and let the man make his wish!*_

“I’ve already made my wish a while ago, though. You guys aren’t paying attention.” Sehun tutted teasingly. And then in a more serious tone, he looked straight towards the camera. “But birthdays mean unlimited wishes so I’ll make more. I wish for everyone to be healthy even though you’re here sleeping late. I wish that everyone is happy and that I’m able to bring you happiness. I wish to give back the love that my fans give me.”

Sehun blew the candles and clapped while Luhan was smiling behind the tablet, head tilted in admiration. The actor proceeded to cut a piece of the cake and set it aside on a plate.

He got a fork and took a piece, “This is for you, whom I love.” Sehun slowly extended the fork towards the viewers, the camera.

Luhan saw the mix of emojis and text comments of the fans saying they’re ready for the cake and thank you for the cake oppa. The director thought the birthday boy would stop just then. But his arm extended even further and there’s suddenly a piece of cake in Luhan’s view.

Luhan looked up at Sehun with wide curious eyes. Sehun tilted his head to the side cutely and urged him on to take the piece. Luhan’s eyes were shaking but Sehun was calmly waiting for him.

Hesitantly, Luhan opened his lips and ate the piece of cake.

Sehun smiled wide in satisfaction and retrieved the fork.

Luckily the exchange went unnoticed by the viewers because Sehun’s arm obscured the camera.

“Oh, you’re right! I should take one for me too. It’s my birthday. Heh.” Sehun wet his lips. Then also ate a piece of his cake. “Hmm! Alright, thank you everyone, for your wishes, and celebrating with me. Rest well. I love you!”

˚*✩*˚

“Happy birthday director Luhan!”

That was the tenth greeting that Luhan has received from his smiling crew upon arriving at the set. While it’s true that his birthday has been public information, it was very rare that the crew greeted him personally. They would usually have a cake, a bouquet, and wine waiting in his room, and that’s it.

This new event has got him confused.

“Hi Luhan! Happy birthday!”

“Kyungsoo!” He called the assistant director. Kyungsoo is holding a coffee cup as he waved to the director. “Thanks but, what’s happening?”

“You haven’t seen it yet?”

“Seen what?” Luhan has his eyebrows almost meeting in the middle of his forehead.

“Come.”

Kyungsoo led him to the open area where a coffee truck was parked. That, too, was a normal occurrence. But not having his face in a tarpaulin and printed on the coffee truck’s sides with the message: “Happy birthday to our beloved Lu Han”, with a heart and signed with ‘Director Luhan’s Fans’.

Luhan knew he had fans. But his fans haven't done anything like this before. Why now?

“It seems like your fans wanted to be louder this year, director.” Kyungsoo said with a smile and lifted his coffee cup in salute. The assistant director then went inside, leaving the director still confused.

Luhan decided to approach the coffee truck, his crew immediately greeted him upon seeing him and also thanked his fans for the coffee truck. The director smiled cordially at them and let them go first in the line. When his turn came, the man in the truck immediately recognized him. “Happy birthday, director Luhan!” He greeted loudly and with a big smile. “I wanted to sing for you but your fan said you’ll be very shy if I do it.”

Luhan was shocked but was delighted at the same time. “Thank you!”

“Here’s your iced americano. And wait,” the man turned from him and got something from the small fridge. “A cute gift from your fan.” The man gave him a mug with a ribbon.

And in that instant, Luhan knew exactly who gave him the present.

The director bid the coffee truck owner good bye and another thank you. He made a mental note to send lunch for the coffee truck owner.

Luhan couldn’t help but keep on staring at the cold mug in his hand while trying to suppress the smile on his face. He bumped into Kyungsoo along the way to his room, telling him they still have a lot of time before they start shooting.

“Do you want to go over the scenes, director?” Kyungsoo asked, knowing Luhan’s routines. But then he broke into a teasing smile upon seeing the mug. “But we can always push that back if you need some time.” The assistant director wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Kyungsoo has always been very intuitive and has caught on quite fast. It’s one of the assistant director’s traits that Luhan liked about working with him.

“It’s okay. Just give me a few minutes.” Luhan smiled at his assistant director. He shook his head at him when Kyungsoo insisted on taking his time, and then he shooed him away. 

Luhan opened Sehun’s previous message when he entered his room. It was sent a few hours ago, too early in the morning and Luhan has no idea why the actor was awake at that time. They haven’t gotten to talk for the past week as Sehun already started filming and Luhan was finalizing some details before starting the shooting for his own film.

_ Thank you! Were you the one who sent the truck? _

Immediately, Sehun called via video call.

“Hyung!” Luhan was welcomed by a close up of Sehun’s face. “Happy birthday! Did you like my gift?”

“A-ah. Thank you. Yeah, I think everyone loves coffee very much.”

“I meant the dalgona mug cake, hyu~ng.”

_ That explains the frothy coffee cream on top.  _ “I haven’t eaten it yet. But i’m sure it’s delicious too. Thank you, really, you didn’t have too.”

“You got me a cake for my birthday, Luhan hyung. It’s the least I could do. Plus,” Sehun fidgeted a bit and Luhan saw that it was still dark outside Sehun’s room. “I can’t be with you today. We have to film overseas for two weeks. I wish I could’ve seen you before I went. I miss you already, hyung.”

Luhan always choked whenever the younger man openly declared his affection for him. “I—”

Luhan’s response was cut when a knock came and then someone poked their head by the door, “Director Lu? Oh! I’m sorry! You were on the phone! I’m really sorry! The door was open so I thought...”

Luhan sighed. The intern looked frantic. “It’s okay. What is it?”

“The set manager wanted me to tell you that the set will be finished soon.” The intern informed him with a bowed head.

“Okay. I’ll be out soon. Please close the door when you leave.”

The intern whispered what sounded like ‘happy birthday’ and a louder apology and then left.

In the flurry of the intern’s sudden appearance, Luhan had put his phone to his chest, shielding the camera and the intern’s view of his phone.

When he looked at his phone again, Sehun was smiling like a kid who got his favorite lollipop. “Why are you smiling like that?”

Sehun tried to wipe the smile from his face with his hand but he failed miserably and smiled even wider, too giddy. “When you put the phone to your chest, it kind of seemed like we were hugging.”

They blushed simultaneously.

“Ah~ this makes me miss you more. Let’s meet when I get back, hyung. Okay?”

“We both have movies to film, Sehun-ah.” And then in almost a whisper, Luhan added, “But I’d want that too.”

“Let’s make time. Okay?”

Luhan nodded.

“Promise me, hyung.” The younger man asked him sweetly. “Hm?”

“I will, Sehun. Now go get some rest. It’s still dark there, you should be sleeping.”

“Okay. Take care, hyung. Happy birthday.”

“Thank you again, Sehun-ah. For the truck and the cake.”

Sehun smiled at him and waved. Then Luhan pressed that red button. 

˚*✩*˚


	7. dark: truffles and roasted coffee

Luhan considers himself to be a night owl. Although, it’s a little confusing at times because Luhan can also work splendidly in the mornings. But that could be attributed to the amount of caffeine he consumes.

So it doesn’t come as a surprise that he’s uneasy in his apartment when their filming has been cancelled for the night. It’s a good thing that he has the best production manager, keeping them in schedule even with today’s cancellation.

“Are you sure, Zitao?”

“Yes, Lu. Don’t worry about it. Take this as your day off. And don’t even think about disturbing the editors, nor Kyungsoo. Okay?”

“Yeah yeah. I understand.”

“Good. I’ll see you Friday. Bye.”

When Zitao hung up on him, Luhan stared at his ceiling. He wanted to work. Maybe he can go over the script again (for the thousandth time), or go over the storyboard (for, also, the thousandth time), but he knows he’ll be just as uneasy as how he feels now.

He settled with getting his soccer ball and practiced some tricks and dribbles.

Luhan’s mind wandered to a certain young actor. Sehun came back almost three weeks ago but they haven’t had free time to meet again. He’s sure Sehun is doing his best, but he wondered if he’ll ever see Sehun work. Well, it’s not unusual for him to visit Yixing’s film set as Yixing tends to do the same. If Junmyeon was in the same country, they would even schedule visiting each other’s sets. So maybe he decided to text Yixing and asked him when he can visit.

Upon sending the message, Luhan is startled by Sehun’s sudden call.

“Hello Luhan hyung!” Sehun greeted him in the video call with bright eyes that could battle with the streetlights. 

“Sehun-ah, what are you doing?”

Sehun lifted some bag from his other hand to show in the frame. “I was gonna surprise you in your set but they said your schedule got cancelled today. But hyu~ng,” the younger whined, “I have food! I can deliver it to your place.”

Luhan considered for a second. He was thinking of seeing Sehun just a moment ago and here he is, presenting himself to visit him.

“I’ll text it to you.”

Luhan became hyper aware of the state of his apartment. He’s had very few hours inside compared to when he’s working. He rented the apartment to literally just sleep and shower there. Fortunately, all his mess is concentrated in the bedroom.

He worried about the state of his pantry next. Naturally, it’s empty. Sehun did say he has food with him though and at least there’s water in the fridge.

The director didn’t have much time to worry as Sehun came knocking on his door.

“Luhan hyung!” Sehun almost shouted at his door. And then with a pout, “I missed you.”

Luhan could have melted at that exact moment. “Come in, before the neighbors report you.”

Sehun scrambled in and went straight to the dining table. “Your house is warm, hyung.”

“You mean small.” It really is since Luhan didn’t need much space. “It’s a rental.”

“Why don’t you buy one, hyung?”

Luhan shrugged, “I’m usually in film sets or half the year in China. So I don’t really have one here.”

Sehun nodded thoughtfully. “I still think it’s good to have a home here.”

“Yeah, I do miss the smell of fresh brewed coffee the moment I wake up. What did you bring?”

Sehun has laid out most of the food he brought and they ate. Sehun easily developed the habit of feeding Luhan with his chopsticks because Luhan kept adding food in Sehun’s plate.

“Ah, hyung! Really. I’m on a diet!”

“Then you shouldn't have brought this much food.”

“Fine. Let’s save some for tomorrow morning.”

Luhan chewed slowly. Sehun’s words had implications. Implications he’s not sure he's ready for. But Sehun didn’t seem like he’ll expound on it since he’s already packing the leftovers.

They have relocated to the two seater sofa in the living room. Sehun then opened the last box they left untouched, “Truffles for dessert!” he said excitedly.

Luhan didn't have the chance to speak as Sehun took it upon himself to feed the director a piece, eyes wide with anticipation. “It’s good right?”

The sweetness is balanced by the bitterness. Luhan loved it and he couldn’t help but smile towards Sehun, eyes disappearing to beautiful slits.

“By the way, why’re you here? How did you escape from Yixing?”

Sehun sniggered. “I didn’t escape, hyung. I just did a really good job so we could finish early.”

“Are you sure? I hope you’re not giving Yixing a hard time.”

Sehun faced Luhan, “Me? No. But director Yixing really is a perfectionist. There was one time that it almost took us two days to finish a scene. One scene, hyung!”

Luhan laughed lightly, “He is. That’s what makes Yixing great.”

“He’s scary sometimes.”

“Yixing? Scary? Ha! That’s something I should tell him.”

“Wait, no! Hyung! Don’t tell him it came from me!” Sehun was holding Luhan by both of his wrists and shaking him.

Luhan laughed as the young actor panicked. “Okay, okay I won’t tell it was you!”

Sehun stopped from shaking him but continued to hold on to his left wrist. He maneuvered Luhan’s hand so the palm is facing up, and then he intertwined their fingers. Sehun thought that he would have to wait for Luhan to hold his hand too, but he was delightfully surprised when Luhan immediately closed his fingers on him as well.

“Say something.” Luhan said after some quiet minutes of hand holding.

Sehun hummed and traced circles by the side of Luhan’s wrist. “I’m not sure you’re ready to hear what I want to say.”

Luhan blushed. He had an inkling, maybe, of what Sehun implied. “I’ll help you with your lines then. Tell me which part you’re having a hard time with.”

“Is that… okay? Won’t there be some kind of conflict of interest?”

Luhan giggled, “Fine. Tell me about your latest trip abroad then.”

“It wasn’t even a trip. Oh, I almost forgot!” Sehun extended his other hand towards the table behind Luhan, where his bag is. 

Luhan held his breath as Sehun was almost fully lying on top of him, but not touching him.

When Sehun finally got what he was rummaging for in his bag, Luhan felt too hot. “Hyung, why are you so red?”

Luhan evaded the question. “What did you almost forget?”

“Let’s stand up.” Sehun tugged on their holding hands with a smile. Luhan followed without question.

Sehun held up one hand and slowly opened it to show Luhan a necklace with a deer pendant. “I got this for you.”

Luhan traced the deer pendant in awe. “But, why?”

“A gift. It reminded me of you when I was away, shooting.” Sehun simply answered. “May I put it on you?”

Luhan nodded silently.

Sehun came closer to Luhan, opting to put the necklace in front of him instead of putting it from the back. Luhan almost wanted to put his head on Sehun’s shoulder as the younger clasped the necklace.

“Belated happy birthday, hyung.” Sehun whispered.

“I didn’t have a gift for you.” Luhan said, head bowed as he continued to look at the deer necklace.

“Hmn… dance with me then?” Sehun smiled at him, too close but not uncomfortably so. “I kind of need to learn that too since I have to dance in this one scene.”

Luhan smiled at the request. He’s not sure if Sehun really had an upcoming scene like that, but it didn’t really matter. “Is it a slow dance?”

“Mhmm.”

“Okay.” Luhan held one of Sehun’s hand, “You hold hands like this,” and then he took Sehun’s other hand and put it in his waist “it depends on how close your director wants you to be, but you would need the right amount of space to capture the intimacy but also be comfortable to speak if you have a dialogue in this scene.”

“I don’t think we have a dialogue.”

“Oh, then--” Sehun then stepped and held him closer. “Right.” Luhan positioned his hands as well on Sehun’s shoulder. “And then you just… sway.” Luhan led their gentle sway, rocking them side to side.

After a full circle, Sehun gently pressed his cheek on Luhan’s temple. They sway to the tune only they can hear and a rhythm only they can follow.

In the faintest whisper, Sehun confessed, “I love you.”

Luhan stopped and asked curiously, “I thought you don’t have a dialogue?”

Sehun nodded, a bit flustered with Luhan’s reaction. “Yeah, I just remembered that there was. She’s the nurse who treated me, my character, when everyone else thought I was dead.”

“Huh.” Luhan answered noncommittally.

“What?”

Luhan leaned back but only a bit since Sehun’s hold on him could only give so little space. “Isn’t that a little too convenient? Falling in love because you’re both serving in war and you've both been roped into spending time together?”

“Is that wrong?”

“No but, is it love or is it just convenience?”

Sehun breathed in while he fixed a stray strand of hair falling in Luhan’s eyes. “I think love doesn’t always have to be complicated, or fireworks, or impossible. I think love can be as simple as having each other close and just wanting to hold each other.” And then Sehun’s fingers traveled to his cheekbone, lightly caressing it. “Like this.”

Was it Sehun’s words that made Luhan hold him tighter, closer, or was it the gravity of their feelings pulling them together?

Luhan didn’t bother to question it.

“I love you.” Sehun whispered again.

Luhan knew it wasn’t a line pulled from the script, not a character, but Sehun’s heart. He answered with a kiss, soft and fleeting.

Then he pulled Sehun again and the younger let him. As their hearts started beating faster, time seemed to have stopped. Luhan could only focus on how Sehun felt on his lips, how he’s starting to get addicted to it. Before he could pull away, Sehun already wrapped his arms on his waist, capturing not only his body but also his heart.

And for the first time since Sehun came into his life, Luhan didn’t feel shy. He felt confident and in control, having Sehun tug him closer and chase for him.

Sehun tasted like the dark truffles he fed him a while ago. And in the morning, as Luhan woke up to the smell of coffee, he found that Sehun tasted like dark roasted coffee.

  
  


˚*✩*˚


	8. little treats

“Bye, hyung! I love you.” Sehun waved and kissed the camera.

Luhan whispered good bye as well as the actor ended the call.

Sehun has a full schedule today. What he didn’t know was that Luhan would be in their set. They were in a province and it would take Luhan a long drive before he could reach his destination. He was fast to get his things together and got to his car.

He was surprised when Junmyeon informed him that he’ll be coming home today and he wanted to see his husband as soon as possible. So he invited Luhan to pick him up at the airport and drive to the set.

“Junmyeon!” The two directors hugged. Luhan helped Junmyeon load his thing in the trunk. “Ah really, Jun. Did you rope me into this because you didn’t have a ride to Yixing’s set?”

Junyeon gave him a wide smile. “Aw, come on, Han! I know you missed us!”

They rode Luhan’s car and set off to Yixing’s set.

“How’s your next film, Jun? I heard that you weren’t submitting it for the film fest?”

“Yeah, we started it without the intention of doing so. Yours will be on it though, right?”

Luhan nodded. “Yeap. And Yixing’s.”

“No offense, but my husband will kick your butt.”

The two directors laughed. “I know but I’m not backing down, Jun.”

“I know,” Junmyeon snorted. “Give him one hell of a fight, okay? He deserves that for extending his schedule.”

“Another cancelled trip?”

“I have a month or two before I’m busy again with the movie promotions. He was supposed to be done filming by now and we would’ve been in Maldives, sipping alcohol as we take our breakfast. But here we are.”

“I don’t get how you and Yixing work around your schedules.” Luhan shook his head.

“It works because we want it to work, Han. I know his goals, he knows mine. We share each other’s dreams. I’m not saying it’s not hard, because it really is. Imagine going months without sex!”

“Junmyeon!”

Junmyeon laughed. “What? Stop acting like a shy virgin, Luhan. Who’s your latest flavor of the month?”

“Flavor of the month? Didn’t know people are still using that term.”

“Of course they do. An online magazine is named after it, and is dedicated entirely to expose celeb’s newest conquests.”

“And since when did you acknowledge such abominations?”

“Since one of my actors got their name trending because of it. But don’t change the topic, who is it?”

“I...” Luhan hesitated. “There’s not one.”

“Yet, or at all? And don’t lie to me Luhan, I heard the pause in that sentence.”

Luhan smiled, “You sounded like Minseok there.”

“And Minseok would still ask you. Spill.”

Luhan breathed in deep and stopped at the red signal. “I don’t think it’s a thing yet, Jun.”

“Oh? Why so?”

“He’s… I don’t know, too perfect?”

Junmyeon laughed heartily beside him. “You say it's nothing, but you sounded like one of my main characters, Luhan.”

Luhan blushed. He did sound like one but he couldn’t deny the veracity of his thoughts. Sometimes, Sehun feels too good to be true.

“But so what if he’s perfect? I’m sensing that this is a new flavor. So I’m telling you to enjoy this, Han. It’s the honeymoon phase.”

“And what comes after the honeymoon phase?”

“Plateau. Sometimes, boredom.”

  
˚*✩*˚   
  
  


They arrived at the set a little before lunch. The crew was still busy but an assistant was able to recognize Junmyeon and led them to the filming site. Yixing was focused when they entered, eyes trained on his actors as they delivered their best.

Luhan and Junmyeon stood at the back, waiting for a cut. Junmyeon’s eyes were busy looking at the set, at the scene. Luhan, however, was looking at one particular actor.

Sehun was in a military uniform, cheeks dirtied, hair cut short. He was playing with his company, arms loosely hung on each other’s shoulders, seeming young and full of life, in the middle of war. They saw an actress in a nurse outfit. Luhan easily surmises that this is Sehun’s love interest.

He enjoys it a little bit, seeing Sehun’s charms on camera is not far from when he’s off camera. However, there’s a glint in his smile, a smug lilt to it, knowing that he’s part of the group of men protecting his country, protecting the lady.

Luhan remembered the time when he saw Sehun’s debut acting. The young actor had a lot to improve on back then, from body language and to emotions. But everyone was surprised when the new actor was able to improve a lot on his next project. He was like a sponge that absorbed as much as he can and then squeezed out the best of his skills.

Luhan knew, though. Call it a gift, or some intuition, but he knew that the actor named Oh Sehun would make it big.

Now, here he is, working with one of the best directors in the industry as the main actor.

“Cut!” Yixing’s voice rang clear. “We’ll take a break and move to the next scene after lunch.”

The crew moved swiftly and Yixing was just as swift to hug his husband. Luhan couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at them.

“Come here, Lu.” Yixing waved him over and hugged him as well. “How was it?”

“Perfect, extravagant, brilliant, award winning!” Luhan exaggerated.

“Enough to win best picture?”

“Ah!” Luhan scrunched his face and leaned closer to the other director, “We’ll have to see about that.”

The three friends laughed.

“Aren’t you going to see Sehun?” Yixing asked.

“Hm? Oh, uh… you know how actors need time to get out of their characters first.”

Yixing accepted his reason and Junmyeon looked confused. It wouldn’t take long before he would understand the conversation.

They proceeded to take their lunch. Luhan couldn’t eat because of the amount of affection the husbands were displaying in front of him. But he wouldn’t take it against them, knowing that they had spent much time separated.

Luhan looked around but there was still no sign of the handsome actor. A few of the other actors have passed by their table and greeted them. It seems that the two leads were missing.

Yixing must have seen him looking around. “Yeonhee eats her meals in her trailer. And Sehun is probably sleeping. If he knew you were here, he’d be here awhile ago. Do you want me to call him?”

“No, no. There’s no need for that. Let him rest.”

Yixing nodded. “It’ll be hours before his next scene.”

  
  


Luhan hung around for a bit to watch more of Yeonhee’s scenes. When an hour had passed and Sehun still hadn't shown up, Luhan decided to wake up the actor so he could eat.

He was informed that the actor was in the farthest trailer. He found Sehun’s manager with him as the actor slept on the couch. He’s changed out of his costume into a simple white tee and loose jogging pants.

The manager greeted Luhan, “Director Luhan, should I wake Sehun?”

“Oh, uh,” the director awkwardly stood there for a second. “It’s okay. Could you give us a minute?”

“Okay.” The manager’s approval was fast. Has Sehun already told him?

When they were left alone, Luhan squatted down beside Sehun’s head. He has seen him sleepy and has just woken up. This is the first time that Luhan would see the younger man peacefully asleep,

“How come you’re still able to make my heart race when you’re just laying still?” Luhan whispers, so close to Sehun. He rested his head close to Sehun’s shoulder, “Wake up, Sehun-ah. Let’s eat lunch.”

The younger actor breathed in deep but still asleep. Luhan decided to run his finger down Sehun’s high nose and lighty bopped the tip.

Sehun adorably scrunched his nose and slightly opened his eyes. “Hmm. hyung is here.” He smiled impishly, held on to Luhan’s finger, and then closed his eyes again. “I miss you, hyung.”

“Silly, we saw each other last week.”

“I love you.”

Luhan was at a loss for words and was unable to respond. But that seemed to be the better way to wake up the younger man as he stirred.

Sehun opened and closed his eyes slowly, and breathed deep again. “As I thought, I wasn't dreaming.”

The actor stretched with his one arm while the other held on to Luhan’s finger. He used this as leverage to pull the director on the couch. Luhan sat on the edge as Sehun sat up and hugged him by the waist.

“W-we should eat.”

Sehun hummed in response, burying his face in Luhan’s shoulder a little more.

Luhan melted into the hug and placed his arms to the younger’s back and caressed the back of his head.

This resulted in Sehun's snort. “You’re making me fall asleep again, hyung.”

“What woke you up?”

“You didn’t answer. Dream-Luhan would always answer me when I say I love him.”

Is it weird to be jealous of another version of yourself? Luhan slapped Sehun’s back. “Yah! Do you like dream-Luhan better?”

Sehun moved back, just enough so they’re faces were close. And then Sehun stared at Luhan, a dreamy smile on his lips.

He surprised Luhan with a kiss on the lips and stood up. “Dream-Luhan would never compare.” He stretched his torso and teased Luhan.

The director squinted at Sehun’s playful antics. “Well, I like sleeping Sehun better. ” He stood up and made his way towards the eating area.

“Hyung! Wait for me, hyung!” Sehun easily caught up with him. “Why? Why do you like sleeping Sehun better?”

Sehun asked on his shoulder but Luha did not answer.

“Ah!” Sehun snapped his finger and walked side by side with Luhan. “Someone did say I’m better looking when I have my eyes closed.”

Luhan is irked by the idea that someone was watching Sehun sleep and told him this. “And why would they see you close your eyes?”

“A photoshoot.” Sehun snickered.

Luhan immediately got them two trays, both of which he shoved at Sehun. They proceeded to round the buffet table, Sehun using his lips to point at dishes he’d want to eat, and Luhan would always give him two servings.

“Hyung, I’m on a diet.”

  
  


“And you’re severely lacking energy. You’ll finish this or you won’t see me until you finish filming the whole movie.”

Sehun easily relented after he muttered, “That’s worse than diet.”

The director would have been concerned if Sehun wouldn’t be able to finish the food he gave him. But that was not the case. They’ve seated down for five minutes, Luhan is not even done with one dish, and Sehun has already scarfed down half of his dishes.

“Diet, huh?”

Sehun smiled with his cheeks full of food. “Heh. I got hungry when I saw you.”

“Just keep eating!”

Luhan’s smile was coy. It was a delight to see Sehun keep eating and looking up at him to smile from time to time. The younger man also gave him food and urged him to keep eating.

It was a while before Luhan noticed the people around them. They were significantly less than when he was with the other two directors, but it was enough to get his attention. And to some degree, bug him.

They were mostly female staff who are now just getting their lunch, or at least that's what it seemed at first. Luhan would then notice that they would keep giggling when they passed by their table, others are talking to each other and they keep glancing at them, at Sehun.

At one point, some would even point at Sehun.

Sehun reached out and smoothed Luhan’s eyebrows. “Are you okay? Is it too bright? Do you need sunglasses? I have one in the trailer.”

Luhan squinted at Sehun again. “How does it feel being ogled at?”

“Huh?”

“You don’t even notice it because you’re so used to it?”

“What?” Sehun was perplexed. In all honesty, he would want to be ogled at by Luhan only. But that’ll be a problem since Luhan is repeatedly stabbing his food.

He looked around and saw the group of staff Luhan’s probably speaking of. He chewed slowly. “Why do you keep looking at them?”

“It’s not hard when they’re basically calling your name, you know.”

“It’s not hard if you were focusing on me.” Sehun said, voice low and serious.

Luhan didn’t answer and continued stabbing his food, looking elsewhere but Sehun.

Sehun would have none of that. He put his chopsticks down and cupped Luhan’s cheeks with his warm hands.

Luhan’s eyes went wide and tried to get out of Sehun’s hold. But Sehun was adamant.

“Hyung, look at me only.” He said with a straight face. The intensity of his eyes carried so much of his feelings. “Don’t look at anyone else.”

Luhan’s heart raced. He felt like his face was hotter than Sehun’s warm palms. “Sehun...ah”

“Look at me only.” And then slowly, his seriousness looked like a child in a tantrum. His eyes looked glassy and his lower lip jutted out in a pout.

“Sehunnie,” Luhan held Sehun’s hands on his face with his own, and then rested his head on them. “Hyung will only look at you. Okay?” He gently said.

And as if the child living inside the actor was pacified, Sehun finally smiled brightly. Luhan quickly picked up his chopsticks and shoved a sausage at Sehun’s mouth. He didn’t know when the other staff went away, but when he retrieved his face from Sehun’s touch, they were no longer there.

“You’re cute, hyung.”

  
  


Luhan made good on his promise, somehow. The entire time that he was present in the shoot, Luhan looked only at Sehun. He only had to break it when Yixing asked his opinion on a particular scene. But not before Sehun was able to sneak in a few seconds of holding his hand, masked by monitoring the previous take on the screen.

The two directors exchanged notes and opinion, and Luhan was back to looking solely at Sehun.

The actor would catch him at times. And though there were moments when Luhan would detect a hint of a smile on Sehun’s lips, the actor never broke out of character.

They finished filming late into the night. Luhan bid his friends good bye, opting to drive back home.

“What? No. It’s too late Luhan, stay here with us.”

“With you guys? A married couple who’s back togetherafter months of being physically separated?” Luhan snorted. “Yeah, I’m not gonna subject myself to a night of torture. I’d rather drive myself home.”

“Lu~~” It was weird when Junmyeon tries his luck with an aegyo.

What’s weirder is how it magically calls Yixing’s presence. The director suddenly appearing behind his husband, “What’s wrong?”

“Luhan’s persistent on driving home by himself.”

“Luhan,” Yixing started, “We know you’re a responsible adult… so you’ll stay here, sleep the night, and then go first thing in the morning if you must.”

“Not in your trailer.”

“Of course not.” Yixing replied too fast. “Sehun’s our biggest star. He has the most spacious trailer. You can stay there.”

“What?” This looked a little sketchy, even for Luhan.

As if on cue, Sehun appeared behind him. “I heard my name.”

Luhan looked suspiciously at the people around him. “What’s going on here?”

Junmyeon stood closer to him and whispered. “I may or may haven’t noticed how you two were sickeningly sticky looking at each other. And remember, honeymoon phase.” Junmyeon shoved him towards the actor. “Good night!”

The two directors were fast to get out of the scene, leaving Luhan and Sehun. The latter was smiling innocently at Luhan.

“You look creepy.”

“I was told I’m cute.” Sehun laughed. “Come on, hyung. I’ll give you a tour.”

Most of the staff are gone but some have lingered. It was also known that filming sites usually have some trespassers, a few that slips from security details. They were still careful not to be sighted together, or make it seem like they were closer than they let on.

They both knew the risk they’re threading on, especially with projects they both have coming up. It was best for both of them to lie low. 

It was as if they both could breathe again when they entered Sehun’s trailer. Manager Jaehyun has to stay of course. Since kicking him out for the night would be too suspicious.

Yixing was right, Sehun has the most spacious trailer. Manager Jaehyun was able to lie on the side cushions comfortably, while they took the bed at the back.

“Is it really okay for Jaehyun to sleep there?” Luhan whispered as they lie in bed, Sehun’s arm around him.

“That’s where he sleeps, hyung. You don’t expect that we sleep in this bed together?”

Luhan nodded. That made sense. “Sleep, you have a full day ahead of you tomorrow.”

Sehun already has his eyes closed. “You know my schedule now?”

“Yixing and I discussed some of the scenes for tomorrow, idiot.” Luhan slapped Sehun’s chest.

Sehun captured that hand by the wrist and gently moved it over above his heart. He flattened Luhan’s hand there with his own. “What time will you go?”

Luhan watched as Sehun’s face turned somber. “Before breakfast, I guess. I have a shoot tomorrow afternoon as well.”

Sehun hummed, sending vibrations towards Luhan’s palm. “I’ll miss you.”

“You’re such a baby.”

Sehun’s eyes sleepily opened, “Your baby.”

For a moment, Luhan was confused as Sehun fidgeted around and retracted his arm from under him. And then the next moment, the big baby is under his chin, hugging him, and his arm now Sehun’s pillow.

They’ve exchanged positions and Luhan could only lightly laugh. “Sleep, Sehun-ah.”

“Want to be awake when you go.”

Luhan remembers those words, his own words. It was a sleepy confession then. Hearing it now, sent a new wave of emotions to him. “I’ll be here. We’ll have coffee before I go.” And then he kissed Sehun’s crown.

Sehun nodded gently and hugged him tighter. Before a minute could pass, the baby was already sound asleep.


	9. Brewing feelings and storms

It has been weeks since Sehun’s last Insta live. Luhan knew, and the fans knew, that it’s because the actor was diligently working on his role. Despite this, Luhan couldn’t help but look at his phone from time to time, looking out for a notification.

“Are you waiting for a call?” Kyungsoo asked him as he extended a hot cup of coffee.

Luhan received it and thanked his assistant director. “Nope. It’s nothing.”

“You were constantly looking at it and sighing ever since we got on break.”

Luhan bit the edge of the paper cup and smiled at Kyungsoo. “Soo, do you ever get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?”

“Like how you know it’s gonna rain when the weather forecaster said it wouldn’t?”

Luhan laughed breathlessly. “Yeah, kinda like that.”

“Or do you mean like I’m sensing something is wrong with my boyfriend,” Kyungsoo took a significant amount of pause. He didn’t need to look Luhan in the eyes to search for answers when Luhan was fidgeting. “or a loved one?”

“More like that, yeah...”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and closed the script he was holding. “I think you should call him. We have a good amount of time before we resume.” The AD smiled at him kindly and patted his hand.

“Call who?”

But Kyungsoo was already waving his script above his head.

But it’s not that easy. Sehun’s phone could be turned off, or worse, it might be opened and not in silent mode. If the director would call, it would disturb the whole take and set.

“Oh no! Sehunnie oppa!”

Luhan whipped his head so hard at the sudden outburst from behind him. He didn't know why this particular intern wailed Sehun’s name so sad, it sent a cold wave down Luhan’s spine. Despite it, Luhan was able to keep his cool.

The intern must have sensed his stare, “Oh, I’m sorry director! I’ll go now!” The frantic intern said in a rush.

“It’s okay. What happened?” He managed to ask, hoping that the intern did not catch his wavering voice at the end.

“Sehunnie oppa~” She wailed again. “He’s hurt!”

Luhan gulped. It’s taking all of his self restraint to squeeze all the information out of the wailing fan. “At their set?”

She nodded and then showed Luhan her phone. “I don’t know why they had to include that Yeonhee girl in the picture too. Why does my Hunnie have to fall in love with every girl he encounters?” The director was confused, the intern was mumbling and there’s a phone shaking in front of him. Then he recognized the news article.

**Actor Oh Sehun is injured!**

> Producer Lee Kwangsoo states that the actor has been taken to the hospital for first aid and is no longer in danger. Their current filming will be delayed to give time for the actor to have some rest and recuperate.

It was a shitty article. They didn’t even mention what the injury was. And first aid only? Was Sehun even thoroughly checked? Was Yeonhee with him when he was taken to the hospital? Are they together now? Is she  _ nursing _ him?

“Director?” The intern waved her hand in front of Luhan.

“Huh?”

“My phone, please?” She asked carefully.

Luhan didn’t notice that he was gripping too tight on the device but he felt guilty wanting to throw the object away. He gave it back safely. “Get ready for the next scene already.” He said to the intern.

The intern was left puzzled. She thought the director would reprimand her for being unprofessional during work but the director did not sound like it. It was more like he was too preoccupied to care for what she had been doing with her time.

Unbeknownst to her, Luhan wanted to wail too. He knew he should be irked with the way the intern seemed like she was slacking, but who isn’t? It was their break time after all.

He had no time to pace and mull over calling Sehun because the younger finally called him. The notification indicated that it was a video call and Luhan looked around him immediately. He sprinted towards an empty room and closed the door behind him.

Luhan answered and when the actor’s face finally materialized on his screen, the storms inside Luhan subsided.

A moment ago, he wanted to run to Sehun, make sure he was fine, scream at him for not calling him, and just really check up on him to see if he was really fine.

But now, seeing Sehun breathing and smiling, all his words are caught in his throat.

Sehun on the other end of the line was quiet too but there’s a naughty angle in his lips. “Hi hyung.” He finally said.

“I hate you,” was what Luhan blurted. By some degree, it was true.

“Oh? Your face says otherwise.” The cocky brat said.

Luhan squinted at the younger. Sehun looked fine and the director suddenly doubted the news article he read a while ago. “Are you okay? I wish you could have called me sooner. Even your fans knew your injury before I did.”

Sehun smiled affectionately. “I’m sorry, hyung. I’m okay now. I couldn’t call you right away because everyone was in chaos and it all happened too fast.”

“What happened?”

“It’s just a cut.” Sehun raised his other hand and showed him the bandaged part. “Yeonhee took a wrong step and shattered some glass.”

“Oh,” Luhan felt bad with his thoughts earlier, “was Yeonhee hurt too?”

“No. I stepped in, which then resulted in this.” He raised his bandaged hand again. 

Okay, so maybe Luhan wasn’t feeling so bad about his thoughts now. “Why did you have to act like a gentleman.” He unknowingly mumbled.

“Huh? I didn’t hear you.”

“Huh? What? I didn’t say anything.”

“If you say so. I want to talk with you more but I know you have a schedule to keep. I don’t want to disturb two schedules in one day.”

And here comes the storm of feelings again.

Luhan wanted to run to Sehun and make sure the younger guy wasn’t faking being okay. But he couldn’t leave the set, not in the middle of shooting. He also couldn’t shake away the picture of Yeonhee beside Sehun in that article.

“Director Lu, are you here?” Kyungsoo stuck his head in the door and realized that he was talking on the phone. “Oh, I can give you more time. Don’t worry about it.” And just as fast as he entered, he was gone.

Sehun snickered on the other line. “You should go now, director.”

“Are you really okay?”

“I am now because I saw you. I’ll call you if I feel like dying, promise.”

“That doesn’t help, Sehun-ah.”

Sehun’s smile became too wide. “What happened to hating me?”

Luhan rolled his eyes. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“I will.”

**Luhan:** I can’t leave the site until the day after tomorrow.

**Sehun:** It’s okay, hyung :3

Do your best, director.

Luhan was finally able to leave the set after two long days. It was hard focusing but he pushed through to avoid any mistakes that would prolong their schedule. Luckily, they were able to end it in the morning instead of their predicted night schedule.

_ What do you buy for injured boyf… partn… friend.  _ Luhan typed on his search app.  _ This is stupid. Sehun probably has everything he needs. His manager wouldn’t have let Sehun suffer. Food then. _

Luhan ended up buying probably a day’s worth of food. He may have no idea what Sehun wants to eat but at least he knows that Sehun has quite an appetite and will devour any food in front of him.

He drove by the main entrance of the apartment complex and found some of Sehun’s fans there, tying a tarpaulin that says “Get well soon, oppa”. Some were standing in a little spot where they seemed to be gathering some kind of ‘get well soon’ supplies. The director swallows the lump in his throat.

It’s a good thing that the underground parking was inaccessible to most and the security personnel already knew him. Luhan was able to make a quiet trip towards Sehun’s apartment and rang the doorbell.

He wanted to surprise the actor but he was the one surprised.

“Director Lu? Hello!” The actress greeted him brightly with a bow.

“Oh, hi Yeonhee.”

“You’re visiting Sehun as well?”

“Uh, I just heard what happened to him and… he’s my neighbor so I thought I’d drop by.” The director said as an excuse.

“I didn’t know you live here as well. Sehunnie is so lucky to have a great director as a neighbor!”

Luhan smiled small. He then saw Sehun approaching them, “I’ll just leave this here then.” He immediately said as he placed the bags inside the door and turned around quickly.

“Hyung!”

Luhan heard Sehun call him as he turned away and started walking back to the elevator. He didn’t stop. It was a good thing that the elevator was still on the same floor and it opened as soon as Luhan pushed the button. He went inside and hit the ground floor button.

But when he turned around, he wasn’t alone.

“Where are you going?”

He really hates the actor’s long legs. “Home.”

“But you just got here.”

“You have a guest. It’s rude to leave your guest.”

Sehun sighed loudly. The enclosed space made it even louder and Luhan could see nothing but the longing on Sehun’s eyes. “I didn’t know she was coming.”

“You don’t have to explain to me.” Sehun really didn’t, Luhan knew. “Go back, you can’t keep her waiting.”

Instinctively, Sehun touched the skin under Luhan’s eyes, noting that the director may have skipped sleeping in return of coming to him. “Stay. Please?” The director saw the bandaged hand and it sent his heart in a grip. “Yeonhee won’t stay long. She has a schedule in an hour.”

This time, it was Luhan that sighed loudly. “Don’t be rude to her. She’s your co-star.”

Sehun made a face that was cute and childish, it made Luhan snicker. The actor smiled back at the director and pushed the button for his floor. He hummed as he leaned back on the elevator wall beside Luhan and bumped shoulders with him.

Luhan bumped him back.

They continued the soft shoulder bumps as the elevator made the slow ascent to Sehun’s floor.

  
  


“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to prepare, director Lu. I thought you weren’t staying.” Yeonhee apologized. They found her in the kitchen with Sehun’s apron, and the dining table set up for two. Luhan’s eyebrows raised fractionally while Sehun’s were crunched in the middle, definitely confused if not annoyed.

“It’s okay, Yeonhee.” Luhan moved past her and maneuvered in the kitchen easily. He was able to gather a plate and utensils in no time and set up his own place at the table. 

“Oh, that was fast.” Yeonhee laughed oddly. “Let’s eat then! Sehunnie, have some of the soup. I made it especially for you.” She offered a bowl of soup to Sehun.

Sehun’s dining table was round and Luhan saw how Sehun slightly shifted his placemat so he’s a little closer to Luhan. The director also noticed how the bags he brought were left untouched. It was understandable since Yeonhee already cooked for Sehun.

“Uh, I don’t eat soup in the morning.” Sehun said as he accepted the bowl and placed it beside his plate and offered Yeonhee an apologetic smile. He then stood up and started to rummage inside the bags that Luhan brought. “Bread! Bread is the best!”

“Oh,” Yeonhee looked disappointed but she smiled again. “I’ll make you coffee then.”

“Bubble tea!” Sehun shouted again as he raised a cup of bubble tea dramatically between his hands.

Ah, Luhan forgot that he brought that too and coffee for himself. “The ice must have melted, Sehun. I don’t think it tastes good anymore.”

“I’ll just add more ice. I’ll drink the bubble tea you brought, hyung. Thank you!”

Yeonhee took a sip of her own soup then. Luhan knew that Yeonhee must be feeling so awkward now, he can’t help but feel sorry for the actress. “How’s the filming going for you, Yeonhee?”

Yeonhee almost choked on her soup, still surprised that she’s in the presence of director Luhan. “Yes, director. I mean it’s good. I’m learning a lot from Director Yixing. I hope I can work with you too.” She can’t help but add the last bit.

Luhan smiled at that. “Let’s find a good chance.”

“I heard you visited the set, Director. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to greet you formally.”

“Don’t worry about it. I was there briefly and everyone was busy. It doesn’t matter.”

Yeonhee offered him a bowl of her soup then which Luhan took.

  
  


“Yeonhee, I think your phone is ringing.” Sehun said.

She excused herself as she answered her phone and came back not a few minutes after. “It was my manager. I should leave soon for my schedule.”

It was the moment that Sehun smiled the widest that morning. “Take care!”

“But oppa,” Yeonhee whined. She must have been really upset since she didn’t mind whining in front of other people. “You didn’t even had a taste of my soup.” She took Sehun’s unused fork and scooped from Sehun’s untouched bowl. “Come on, please? Just one.” She extended the spoon towards Sehun’s lips.

The actor pulled back, surprised by Yeonhee’s insistence. He held her by the wrist, “Okay,” and then pulled on her wrist so Yeonhee could drop the spoon safely back in the bowl. “I can feed myself though.”

“But you’re hurt.”

“Good thing I have another hand for that, right?”

Luhan almost pinched Sehun at how the sarcasm slips in and out of Sehun’s tone. But he won’t admit that he enjoyed it. 

“Hmp.” Yeonhee even crossed her arms in front of him. But then Sehun finally took a sip and smiled at her.

“Thanks. Don’t be late to your next schedule though.” Sehun reminded her.

Yeonhee nodded and then bowed to Luhan. “It’s good to meet you, director.”

“You too, Yeonhee. You worked hard.” The director said in farewell.

Sehun at least was gentleman enough to accompany Yeonhee to his door. Luhan heard the door close and a very loud whining that came after. “Hyung~”

**Flavor of the Month EXCLUSIVE**

> A very trustworthy source has informed us that actress Y arrived today at actor S’s apartment. S’s fans also confirmed that they had seen the actress enter the building but had not seen her leave the whole day. Perhaps our young soldier really needed his nurse today? But perhaps, she’s just another flavor. It wasn’t long when we confirmed that actor S’s flavor last month was a star from another film, right?
> 
> Have you figured out these stars? Leave your guesses on the comments down below!


	10. a little cheesy

“Hyung~” Here comes the big baby. Luhan was already clearing the table and about to start doing the dishes when the big baby entered the kitchen. “Don’t do that, I’ll clean later.”

“Did you forget that you have a bandaged hand?” Luhan also saw awhile ago how there’s food packets on Sehun’s trash. The younger man was clearly avoiding doing the dishes.

“Spend time with me first.”

Luhan could only shake his head. “This won’t take long.”

Sehun loomed like a shadow behind Luhan after he tied a new apron on Luhan. “Your clothes might get wet.” He mumbled as he looped the string again on Luhan’s stomach. “Why are you so thin, should we eat more?”

Luhan snorted. The director was hypersensitive with the presence behind him but then the loud slurping of bubble pearls behind him turned into a calming sound, and then funny when Sehun was clearly doing it to a rhythm. It turned a little quiet when Yeonhee left, much like their usual silence when they were together.

He can’t help but think of how he and Sehun now have their own version of  _ normal. _

Sehun stood beside him when he finished the whole thing and resumed their shoulder bumps. Luhan knew this is how Sehun is compensating for his own aversion to skinship. So he lets the younger man continue.

Luhan was wiping the counters when Sehun bumped his torso on his back to reach across him and turn off the faucet. Perhaps Sehun stayed there for a few seconds more than necessary but Luhan didn’t complain.

“Sehun time!” The actor proudly said as he walked towards the couch. Luhan slowly followed him, quite curious what the younger was planning.

The TV was on and Sehun was smiling at him as he sat down. They looked at each other for a few more seconds, not awkward, just… looking… seeing.

Then Sehun looked around him and it got Luhan curious, much more when Sehun suddenly stood up and went to where Luhan presumed was his room. When Sehun came back, he’s covered by a big blanket and a pillow on top of it. He had a hard time holding it with his hand so he resorted to hugging the bundle with his arms.

“Here, hyung.” Sehun tossed the pillow at Luhan’s side and then started to fix the blanket around Luhan’s body.

“What are you doing?” Luhan sat still.

“Kidnapping you.” Sehun laughed at his own joke.

“Is it still called kidnapping if the kidnappee is willing?”

Sehun pulled back, “Is this a real question or?” He asked, genuinely confused.

Luhan had to laugh. Sehun is one to tease and joke around but sometimes it was funnier when he’s on the receiving end.

“I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you, Sehun.”

Sehun hushed him and passed him the pillow, “I’ll collect your debt after you get some rest and sleep.”

The big fluffy blanket was thick between them but Luhan could still feel the dip of Sehun’s body on it beside him. He’s surrounded by Sehun even if Sehun wasn’t even touching him. The blanket was warm and smelled like Sehun. But the scent was stronger from the pillow. He was so hooked on it that he did not notice he was staring.

Sehun finally brought him back to his _ other _ senses. “Why are you looking at my pillow like that?”

“Was just checking if you drooled on it.” Luhan repressed a smile but then the soft pillow was swiftly snatched from his lap.

“What!? Let me check.” The younger man panicked.

“I was joking, Sehun!” Luhan excalimed and reached for the pillow. It was easy to pull it from Sehun’s grasp.

“Ah!” Sehun suddenly uttered and then cradled his bandaged hand.

Luhan was alarmed and shook off all the barriers between them so he can get a closer look at Sehun. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry. Are you okay? Does it hurt? What do I do?”

The younger has his head bowed towards his hand and then gently raised it in front of Luhan. “Kiss.”

“Yah!” Luhan slapped him by the shoulder. His heart picked up, partially because of the request but more so because it was partnered with a pout of his lips, which made Luhan think of something more than landing a soft peck on the injured hand.

“Ah! That one really hurt, hyung!”

“You’re too lively for an injured person. Maybe I should leave.”

“No! Hyung, no~” Sehun held him by his hands and wiggled on his seat.

Luhan looked at their hands and saw the bandage. He gathered Sehun’s injured hand on both of his and turned it palm up. He traced the overlapping cloth with his thumb and looked at it sadly. It was such a little thing but caused him such great distress.

The things Oh Sehun does to him.

“You’re such a tsundere.” Leave Sehun to break his moment. Luhan scoffed and gave him back his hand with a little shove on his chest.

“You’re such a baby.”

“Only for you.”

Sehun made sure that Luhan was surrounded by the big fluffy blanket again as they settled for watching one of Junmyeon’s films. Both men didn’t want to rewatch their own films in the presence of the other.

“It’s not like I haven’t watched it before.” Sehun said in a small voice.

“Then let’s watch one of yours.” Luhan offered with lazy eyes. Sehun knew he would’ve won if he pushed harder because the director was clearly falling asleep. But then it might also wake the director’s sleeping thoughts if he’s hyperaware that Sehun was watching his movie.

“Let’s go to a theater, hyung.”

“Right now?”

“No. But some time, maybe?”

Luhan smiled while still looking at the opening sequence of the movie. He nodded noncomitally, “Sure.”

Something dawned on Sehun, “You don’t like going to movies!” He whisper-shouted. It was quite a discovery.

Luhan snorted and looked at Sehun. “Didn’t expect you to catch that.” He shifted a little so he’s sitting cross legged on the couch, and positioned Sehun’s pillow sandwiching it by his head and shoulder. “It’s not that I don’t like it. I just find watching them at home more enjoyable for me.”

Sehun stared at him with wondering eyes. There’s still a lot to know about Luhan and he enjoys getting to know him better slowly.

“Are you going to watch the movie or will you keep staring?”

Sehun made dramatic movements beside him and laid his head on Luhan’s blanket covered knee while hugging a small throw pillow. And then with a smile, “I think I’ll keep staring.”

Luhan’s hand emerged from inside the blanket to mess Sehun’s face. He was still smiling after Luhan smothered him. They laughed for a while until Sehun decided to sit up straight again.

“Fine, fine. Let’s watch the movie.” And then Sehun scooted over, squishing the fluffy blanket, making sure they’re as close as they can get. He extended his arm and looked invitingly at Luhan.

Luhan gave away nothing with his face, he just gently shifted and Sehun was able to catch the slipping pillow from his neck. The blanket was quite thick but Sehun was still able to comfortably circle his long arm behind Luhan’s shoulder as the director leaned his head on his shoulder.

Sehun thought that Luhan would sleep right away but he hears a faint whisper. He would’ve missed it if he wasn’t listening to Luhan’s soft breathing.

“You have chemistry with Yeonhee.”

“Chemistry like when you pour two liquids in a tube and then it explodes all over the place kind of chemistry, right?”

Luhan swatted him again in the chest. Then Sehun caught thatt hand and held it on his own.

“I’m a director, I know when actors have chemistry.”

“If this is you telling me I’m a good actor, then thank you, Director Lu. Yes, I would love to work on a movie with you. Hopefully as my love interest though.”

They didn’t laugh but they’re both smiling with that thought in their heads.

“It’s good that she thought of cooking for you. It was good.”

“She just feels guilty that I’m hurt because of her.”

“I think she likes you.”

“Does she? Can’t tell. I was busy looking at you.”

The movie was still playing on the screen. The lead actress and the characters that surround her were already introduced but before the male protagonist was shown, Luhan was already nodding off. 

Sehun smiled to himself, letting Luhan rest his weight on him. He held on tight as he reached for their phones on the low table. He opened Luhan’s camera app and took a photo of them. And then he did the same thing on his phone.

“Rest well, Luhan hyung.”

  
  
  


Luhan woke up because of an itchy nose. He tried to scratch it off once and then snuggled in the comforter deeper. But then the itch comes again and he wiggled his nose before scratching it. But then his  _ bed _ started to vibrate.

“Luhan hyung~” a familiar voice called him.

“Sehunnie?” He slurred as sleepiness started to ebb away from him.

“Hyung~” Sehun called him again in a small voice, this time closer.

So close that luhan felt it on his hair.

He pushed away lightly and stretched his neck. “How long did I sleep?” There was no response beside him so he looked to check on the younger. He found Sehun staring at him lovingly. “What?”

Sehun shook his head and then he bumped his forehead on Luhan’s shoulder. “Hyungie, I’m hungyyy.”

Luhan should cringe. He really should. But Sehun knows just how cute he is and how to capture his heart. Luhan emerged from his cocoon of blanket before the young actor could make him blush harder. There was still some left from what he brought earlier so they lay those out on the table. Sehun dragged his chair even closer to Luhan’s spot and sat beside him.

“Aaaaaah~” He opened his mouth.

Luhan looked at him, laughing. “What?”

“Feed me. Aaaaaah~”

“Why?”

“I’m hurt, hyung!” He raised his injured hand to make his point.

“ _ Good thing you have you other hand, right? _ ” Luhan echoed him.

The result was a pout on Sehun’s lips. “Hyung… Luhan hyung~” He could really be a big baby when he wants to.

Luhan laughed some more as he offered a spoon of fried rice for Sehun. The actor ended up finishing and enjoying the whole serving as Luhan fed him.  The shoulder bumps continued as Luhan insisted on washing the dishes again while Sehun fiddled on his phone. The bumps suddenly stopped and then Sehun scoffed.

“Why?”

“It’s nothing, hyung.” He did not resume the shoulder bumps and leaned on the center island behind them instead.

A notification came up on Luhan’s phone but he did not look closer.

“Hello, everyone!” Sehun suddenly said close behind him. “How are you?”

Luhan immediately closed the faucet and looked at the actor. Apparently, Sehun started a live broadcast. He was busy looking at his screen but he was still able to see Luhan’s surprised eyes. Sehun tilted his head out of frame and mouthed ‘ _ It’s okay. Finish washing. _ ’

Luhan let out a silent breath. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. Fans these days have ways and methods that would surprise even the government.  As silent as he could, he turned the faucet again.

“You missed me? Heh.” Sehun really loved teasing his fans. “Uh, today, I ate and then I slept and then... I ate again. You want to see my hand? But you will only capture it and then post crying emojis and worry over it, right? I’m right? Of course I’m right. I know you all too well.” Sehun smiled and shook his bangs out of the way. “Everyone, there’s no need to worry, okay? I’m recovering well.”

Sehun stopped for a while as he read the comments. “Who’s here?”

Luhan felt cold and it’s not because of the cold water from the faucet.

“I’m here. Me. Why are you looking for other people when I’m here? Why, why?” He asked his viewers with laughter in between. “Don’t you want to see me? Fine. I’ll end the broadcast then.” Sehun laughed loudly.

Luhan finished cleaning the sink and was very curious about what the viewers were telling Sehun. He has the idea that some of the were probably apologizing while others were teasing back and being sassy with him too. However, he decided that watching the broadcast  _ live _ was more entertaining.

“Eat well, everyone. I’m not mad. Wait, listen. Shhh.” He hushed. “I’m not mad. But I have to go now, okay? I’m going to change my dressing. Yes I can do it myself.” Sehun snickered. “I’m kidding. I have a hyung here. Maybe he will help me. Okay, bye now. Ba-bye!”

Sehun ended the broadcast and smiled at Luhan.

“Should I change your bandage then?” Luhan asked with a teasing scoff.

“Pleath?” Sehun dramatically offered his injured hand.

Luhan took his hand and held on it.


	11. lemony

Luhan placed a gentle kiss on Sehun’s bandaged hand after he cleaned and carefully replaced the soiled ones. Like everything is when it came to Sehun, the action was spontaneous, unplanned. It just felt  _ right _ . They were sitting face to face on the couch, legs touching.

“You’re really that worried about it?” Sehun was not mocking nor teasing. He sounded seriously curious and a little guilty.

That makes two of them because Luhan couldn’t explain it too. He saw that it was a shallow cut. It would scar at most but it was not that serious. But he is very much concerned.

Oh wait.

Was he being clingy and annoying? “Am I overreacting?” He blurts the question.

Sehun shook his head. “What? No, of course not.”

Luhan thought of their last conversation, before he came to the apartment. Was he even explicitly invited? The answer was no. Sehun said he’d call the director if he needed anything. But he didn’t.

Luhan closed his eyes. He could feel a migraine starting.

Sleep deprivation and his racing thoughts were proving to be bad for his brain.

“Are you alright?” Sehun asked as he saw the distress on Luhan’s eyebrows.

“I… I think I should go home.”

“But… why?”

“I think I’m having a migraine.”

“Tsk.” Luhan heard how loudly Sehun clicked his tongue. “This is because you kept missing hours of sleep.”

He did it to finish early. So he can come here earlier. But maybe that didn’t matter. “I should go before I couldn’t drive.”

“No, you’re staying here. You’re sleeping here.”

Luhan didn’t want to impose where he wasn’t welcomed anymore. “I—”

“You’re not going to drive in this state, Luhan.” Luhan flinched at the finality in Sehun’s voice. The younger man reached for his keys on the table. “I’m holding you hostage until you feel better. That’s final.”

“Sehun, I can’t… deal with this right now.” The migraine worsens with each second that passes.

“That’s why I’m telling you to stay here and rest.” Sehun suddenly stood up. Luhan knew that if he opened his eyes, the lights would worsen his migraine but he couldn’t help to watch where the younger man was going.

Sehun went to the light switch and then dimmed the lights. Of course Sehun would have a light dimmer. Luhan was able to open his eyes without any problems then. There was a part of him that’s close to succumbing to Sehun’s bidding. It was so easy to close his eyes right now and sleep the migraine away.

“Here,” Sehun handed him a pill and a glass of water. “Bonding over pain killers doesn’t sound right but cheers!” The young actor chuckled.

“Are you sure this is a pain killer? You’re not...”

Sehun snorted. He knew better than to take the question seriously. He drank his own medicine first. “See, I drank mine. I wouldn’t do anything you don’t want to do.” He sat again on the couch, closer to Luhan.

Luhan drank it as well. “You shouldn’t be moving around too much. Your wound might open.”

Sehun nodded with a smile. “Come on, I know how to make you feel better.”

Luhan’s eyebrows raised in question.

“Just stay still, okay? Trust me.” Sehun came impossibly closer. He’s sitting by the edge of the couch as their hips are already side by side, Luhan sandwiched between him and the couch’s backrest. With his good hand, Sehun placed his fingers by Luhan’s neck.

Luhan became so stiff. He looked like he froze.

“Okay maybe not that still. Relax a little bit.”

Luhan released a shaky breath. He couldn’t look at Sehun who had his face so close to him. And then, he closed his eyes as he moaned.

Sehun pressed on a spot on his nape with the right amount of pressure, hard enough that it’s not ticklish, and light enough that it’s not painful. And then he made a small circling motion that made Luhan extend his neck, “Hng.”

“Is it okay?” Sehun asked with a soft voice.

“‘S good.” Luhan slurred.

Sehun could slowly feel Luhan relax to his touch. He put extra pressure on the knots that he felt on the director’s nape and it made Luhan bite his lower lip. Sehun wasn’t sure if Luhan was aware that he had reached out to him and had placed his hand on Sehun’s hip. Almost like he was hugging him.

The blanket had long been disregarded on the floor to make room for them. Sehun quickly grabbed his pillow and positioned it behind Luhan.

Luhan’s eyes opened immediately when he felt Sehun’s fingers leave his nape but he was assured when Sehun smiled at him again and said, “Lie back so your neck is resting better.”

They slowly shifted, Luhan laid back and Sehun sat beside his torso. Luhan then placed his arm around Sehun’s hip to ensure that the younger was sitting comfortably and wouldn’t fall.

Sehun resumed his massage. A particularly hard press made Luhan squeeze on Sehun’s shirt. “Sorry.”

Luhan slowly opened his eyes. “No, it was good actually.”

Behind Sehun were dimmed lights. But despite the darkness, he saw Sehun’s glimmering eyes. It was effortless to be lost and captured in those eyes especially when it looked at him so adoringly. “Why do you look at me like that?”

“Like what?”

They talk in whispers.

“Like you want to kiss me.”

“Maybe because I want to.”

“Well, maybe...” Luhan paused for a second and bit his lip again. He was staring at Sehun’s neck, unable to lift his eyes to look in those ocean eyes again, or else he won’t be able to say what he’s about to say next. With an unsure voice, he continued, “maybe you should?”

Luhan saw the slow smile that bloomed in Sehun’s lips, and the even slower diminishing of the distance between them. He felt like he’s about to faint from the way his heart was beating so fast. Their noses touched and then Sehun trailed the tip of his nose along Luhan’s nose bridge. He did for a few times and Luhan had gone cross eyed staring at the younger’s smile.

“Maybe I should what, Han?”

Luhan’s lips were already parted. A barely audible exhale escaped him. Luhan was unsure if it was because of frustration or anticipation.

Maybe both.

One thing is for sure, he wants this,

“Kiss me.”

Sehun did not waste one second.

As soon as the plea was said, Sehun was there to fulfill it. 

Their lips met in the softest of touches but at the same time sparked the hottest of fires. They wanted more the moment they tasted each other. Luhan hadn’t denied himself and pulled Sehun closer.

They gave each other sweet little pecks, a teaser, an appetizer

Sehun caught Luhan’s lower lip. He has been so curious on how the tiny lip must taste for Luhan to be biting it so sinfully just minutes ago. He kissed it first, and then lightly trapped it between his teeth. He tugged on it carefully, and bit just a little harder.

Thankfully, Luhan seemed to like it judging by the way his breath hitched.

Sehun couldn’t help but tease the director. He suddenly let go and the lower lip bounced a little as it recoiled to its place. He couldn’t have enough. Sehun dove in again, kissed Luhan full on his lips as they both took a deep breath. They didn’t part, just lips on lips, and breath stilled.

Luhan then tugged on Sehun’s hips. The younger must have had a hard time bending down to meet his lips. He opened his legs so Sehun could take his place there.

Immediately, Sehun was on top of Luhan. They parted for a breath and when they met again, it was their lips and Luhan’s legs encircling Sehun’s hips that connected them.

Sehun darted his tongue a little, just to taste those lips. But Luhan answered in the most satisfying way. He opened his lips in an invitation for Sehun to come in.

As the kiss turned deeper, Luhan felt how Sehun was having a hard time with his injured hand. He couldn’t put his weight on it so he’s supporting most of his weight on his other hand. Luhan had an inkling that Sehun would be reluctant to rest his weight on him too. So he took matters into his own hands. He lightly pushed Sehun by the chest, noting the hard muscles under his touch.

Sehun was confused but distanced himself anyway.

“Sit.” Luhan simply said. He bit his lower lip again. This time, he knew it drove Sehun insane. It’s been so long since he has been this intimate with anyone but he still knew how to be a tease.

He straightened up. The intense making out must have clouded his memory and made him forget that he had a migraine. He winced as he sat up.

“Careful.” Sehun was quick to help him and held his nape in support.

Luhan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wished that he didn’t ruin the building tension between them. When he opened his eyes, it became clear that he didn’t. Sehun looked like we still wanted to devour him.

Luhan knelt and moved closer to Sehun, until he was able to sit on the younger’s lap.

Sehun held on to his nape and wondered with a gaping mouth, a little surprised by Luhan’s actions. When Luhan settled on his lap, he rested his injured hand on one of Luhan’s thick thighs and moved his other hand on the other thigh. He waited on what Luhan would do next.

Luhan kissed Sehun once, slow and lingering, and then retreated back to look at his face. He gathered Sehun’s cheeks and angled him, extending his neck a little more. Luhan landed a kiss on Sehun’s lips again. It was just as agonizingly slow and Luhan knew how much he’s riling up the younger. One hand on his thigh was gripping tighter while the other was pressing harder.

“You’ll hurt yourself if you press harder, Sehun-ah.”

“I’ll go crazier if you don’t kiss me more.”

Luhan chuckled at the frustration in Sehun’s voice. He kissed him again and Sehun was ready.

Sehun slid back and pulled on Luhan’s hips simultaneously. Their hips met and soon they were flushed together. Sehun then moved his hand to Luhan’s nape, massaging and trapping him at the same time.

Luhan smiled into the kiss. It was fun riling Sehun up. But something else was up with Sehun. Luhan could feel the hardening cock through Sehun’s jogging pants, poking right between his cheeks.

Sehun has been making him feel good with each press on his nape, and so Luhan rewards each press with a slow grind. Sehun moved his hand back to Luhan’s thigh until both hands were rubbing him up and down, bringing a heated friction on Luhan’s lower regions.

Luhan had to anchor himself, hands now planted on Sehun’s shoulder as their kiss deepened and his hips started gyrating.

Soon, all of it wasn’t enough.

Luhan pulled on Sehun’s shirt and the younger let him take it off of him. Luhan’s eyes wandered as his hands. He slowly traced the dips and curves on Sehun’s torso with his fingers. He felt the unsteady rise and fall of his chest.

Sehun’s hands stopped rubbing his thighs. They changed their focus to holding on to his hips and pressing on that spot where it meets his thighs.

And then he laid his right palm on Sehun’s left chest. The beats were as erratic as his.

Luhan bends again, to kiss and be kissed, to taste and be tasted. Sehun He knew he was about to lose control. “Bed. Now.” He whispered for a moment when their lips parted, and then they were kissing again.

Luhan was ready to stand but then Sehun took a firm hold of his hips to stop him. Sehun sat up straighter and then arranged Luhan’s legs so they’re circling his hips, “Hold on to me.” The injured hand was on Luhan’s nape, and the other moved to hold his hips closer to his body.

And then he was standing up.

Luhan inhaled in shock and Sehun took the chance to capture those lips and slowly inserted his tongue. The director was stunned for a second but when he recovered, he relished into the kiss as well. He pulled Sehun closer by his broad shoulder, and tightened his legs on Sehun’s slim waist.

Luhan doesn’t know how Sehun was able to maneuver them to his room without crashing on furniture or walls, or at the very least, stubbing a toe. All he knew next was he was being laid down to the center of the bed and a pillow on his head.

They kissed a little more, felt each other better as their new position brought much comfort to them both. Sehun started his little massages again and Luhan’s hands started to explore Sehun’s body.

Sehun trailed kisses down his chin, his neck and his throat. Luhan gulped as he felt the ghost of Sehun’s lips there. The chuckle that Sehun let out was ticklish and Luhan flexed his neck in response. Sehun found this cute that he squished in the space between Luhan’s cheek and shoulder. And then he breathed him in.

“You smell so good.” Sehun whispered, punctuating each word with a kiss on his neck.

Luhan hummed as Sehun continued kissing his neck, leaving a wet trail with his tongue and a delicious sensation along with it. Luhan’s wandering hands landed on Sehun’s ass. His hand and legs worked together to bring Sehun down, closer to him.

They both released a sharp breath when their cocks pressed against each other.

“I...” Sehun’s voice was shaky. “I should get...”

Luhan knew what Sehun wanted to say but he’s been feeling so good already. As much as he wanted to continue, it’s better to get their supplies now rather than later. Luhan nodded, “Be quick.”

They kissed again before Sehun pushed himself off the bed. The younger was quick to locate the condoms lying on his dresser and unceremoniously threw packs of it on the bed.

Now, to locate the lube.

The young man stood still for a while and then whipped his head to the sides, and then he made a circle. From Luhan’s view, it was funny to watch. The younger guy was clearly dazed and maybe confused as to where he placed it. Sehun is feeling exactly that. He’s not even sure if he has lube in the house.

“Don’t go anywhere.” Sehun said before leaving Luhan on the bed.

Luhan chuckled and looked around. He scooted up on the bed and fluffed the pillows. Now, he’s really surrounded by Sehun. He contemplated taking off his shirt but decided against it quickly. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, replaying the moments that had just passed, and smiling at the thought of Sehun’s touches and kisses.

Sehun wanted to smack himself. In his defense, he didn’t know that Luhan would have wanted to have sex now. He should have been prepared, yes, since he has been wanting to have sex with hi for a long time. But Luhan was really unpredictable. He almost turned the apartment inside out just to locate the damned bottle.

It was stupid opening every cabinet because why would he place it on the cleaning cabinet? But he was desperate, each second away from Luhan is agonizing.

It really was stupid. It was stupid that he found the bottle of lubricant behind the bottles of whiskey and vodka on the farthest end of the cabinets.

“Finally!” Sehun whisper-shouted. He wasted no tie and sprinted to his room. “Here’s the lu--” His celebration was stopped midway.

The man lying down on his bed had his eyes closed and breathing steadily. Almost like Luhan was sleeping.

Sehun approached the bed, the bottle of lube placed on the nightstand, and packets of condoms surrounding Luhan. The man was unbothered as Sehun made the bed dip with his weight. “Hyung, are you sleeping?”

Sehun moved a few strands of hairs on his forehead. He scooted closer, and then kissed Luhan’s forehead. He moved back to watch Luhan’s closed lids. His eyelashes were long enough that they almost touched his cheeks. Slowly, Sehun moved lower until their lips were parallel to each other.

“You’re going to be the death of me, hyung.” Sehun chuckled, and then kissed Luhan’s parted lips.


	12. fluffy marshmallow

“Hyung, there’s another one. Can we do something about it?” His voice was a little strained even though the warm bath he just had was relaxing.

“We always can, but why is it bothering you so bad now?”

“I was pretending not to be bothered by it before, hyung.”

The man on the other line sighed. “Is it because of the director?”

Sehun leaned on the door and looked at the sleeping male on his bed. Luhan looked very at peace, sleeping like an angel. A contrast to his tensed posture the whole day. “I don’t want him to misunderstand.”

“He’s been in the industry way before you were in it, kid. He knows how it works.”

Sehun knew that. But he didn’t like risking it. Sehun was still trying to build a relationship with the man he loves, and he doesn’t want it standing on quicksand.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it’s not concerning.”

“Okay, I’ll do something about it.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

“Hn. Tell me if you need anything else, kid.”

  
  


Sehun is a very patient person. But he figured just how patient he really is when he started getting to know Luhan a little better.

The director had not confessed his feelings for the actor, and Sehun had started to doubt Luhan would ever fall for him. But he had been patient, waited, and wore his heart on his sleeve. Screw being cool and suave, he wasn’t landing a character for the director’s movie; he wants his heart and his love. A character in his life, preferably the partner in his life.

Luhan, however, had walls higher than the Excalibur in the Netherlands. Sehun had no plans of tearing the wall down. That’s not how he wanted to build his relationship with Luhan. He wants to climb that wall and join Luhan on his side if he wants him.

Whenever Sehun thought he’s at the top, the wall stretched on. And he’s thinking that the FOTM articles play a part in this. Though he’s still wishing that the director hadn’t read any of it.

  
  


Like a silent alarm, Luhan woke up in the middle of the night. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and was immediately reminded of where he is: lying on the bed with Sehun’s scent all over him. Slowly, he started opening his eyes.

The young actor was a pillow away from him, lying on his side facing him. The injured hand laid on the pillow between them and the director wondered if Sehun meant for it to be there, for him.

And then, he’s startled by a shocking memory.

The heated kisses, exploring touches, and fitful grinds. Did he fall asleep and blue balled Sehun?

Luhan shot up from the bed. The movement threw him off balance and sent him rolling down to the floor.

“Ah!” He groaned but prioritized checking the state of his clothes.

The commotion woke the sleeping actor who promptly searched for the missing director.

“Hyung,” his voice still so beautiful and thick with stupor, “what’re y’doin there?”

Luhan didn’t bother answering the younger man. When he deemed that all his clothes were intact, Luhan stood up and turned his back to Sehun, ashamed of falling but also more of last night’s events.

“Uh, I should go. We have an early start for today’s filming.”

Behind him, Sehun rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes. “Okay, I’ll make you coffee.” He moved lithely that the younger man was already out the bedroom door before Luhan could protest.

He was able to catch up in the kitchen while Sehun was already scooping coffee and filling the coffee maker. “It’s okay. I can just buy something later.”

But Sehun shook his head, “We have coffee here. There’s no need to buy outside.”

“But—” Luhan’s words were cut off as Sehun whipped to face him. Luhan froze for a second, looking at Sehun’s sleepy eyes, then he’s overcome again by shame. He turned around so fast.

“No buts.” Sehun held him by the shoulders and lightly pushed him forward. “I already prepared you extra toothbrush and towel last night,” they entered Sehun’s room again and walked towards the restroom. Sehun’s hand was warm on his shoulder. “I thought that we’re of the same size too so there’s some clothes there as well. You can wash up while I prepare your coffee.” And then Sehun barricaded the door with his body, holding Luhan hostage in the restroom.

“Fine.” Luhan acquiesced. “Now, leave, brat.”

Sehun smiled at him widely and then left.

Luhan scratched his nape while looking around the clean bathroom. An unopened toothbrush lay on top of a dark blue towel on the sink, beside a glass with Sehun’s toothbrush.

He felt warm inside. The thoughtfulness of the younger and the thought of being loved slowly sneaked up on him. A small smile formed on Luhan’s lips as he started washing up.

He found Sehun with his head down on the kitchen island, eyes shut and breathing evenly. He picked up the tumbler beside the sleeping man’s head. “You really should’ve just slept it off.” Luhan whispered as he traced Sehun’s nose with a finger.

The younger guy was lightly sleeping, waiting for the director and was. Delightfully surprised with the soft gesture. He couldn’t help but land a quick kiss on that finger as it reached the tip of his nose.

Luhan was surprised but did not pull his finger.

Sehun opened his eyes and sat straight. “I had to check that you won’t steal anything before you go.”

“Yah!” Luhan punched him on the shoulder with an amused smile.

Sehun chuckled as he rubbed the spot. Then he reached for the tumbler and gave it to Luhan. “Here, you can take this with you. I hope it gives you energy throughout the day, hyung.”

Luhan nodded as he took the tumbler from the younger. “Thanks.”

They rode the elevator down to the parking lot after Luhan insisted on Sehun wearing a cap, “Hyung, there’s not a soul that’s alive at this hour. No one will see me.”

But Luhan had all the convincing power in the world. “Fine, don’t wear your cap. But I’ll leave you here.”

Sehun’s trademark pout emerged but Luhan was the victor. The younger man picked the cap hanging by the door.

They weren’t doing their shoulder bumps on the elevator as Sehun chose to rest his head on Luhan’s shoulder. Luhan took it upon himself to side step closer to Sehun. “You should’ve just rested.”

Sehun snorted. “I can sleep as much as I want for the next week. You’re the one who passed out last night.”

Luhan bit his lip, the shame came to him again. “I’m sorry.” He whispered quietly. Then he felt Sehun shake his head on his shoulder.

“It’s not your fault.”

The elevator dinged on their descent to the parking lot. Sehun walked with Luhan until they reached his car. Luhan opened the door and hopped in. Sehun closed his door for him. He then started the car, rolled his window down, and motioned for Sehun to come closer.

“Did you forget something, hyung?” Sehun asked as he leaned on the window.

Luhan shook his head with a smile and then tilted his head to the side, just a little bit.

It was just supposed to be a one second kiss, a peck, but when Luhan tasted Sehun’s lips again, he just couldn’t have enough. His tongue darted out and was easily welcomed by Sehun. He remembered how he felt having Sehun’s tongue in his mouth last night and he knows that his effect on the other is the same.

Sehun was the first to break off the kiss. His breath was hot and heavy on Luhan’s lips as they refused to have more distance between them.

“You should go,” Sehun paused, heaving with his shoulder, “or else I’m not going to let you leave until I’m done with my day offs.”

Luhan timidly smiled and reached out for the side of Sehun’s lips, thumbing away the saliva that was glistening on the edge.

“Take care, okay. Don’t forget that you’re injured.”

“Yes, hyung.”

Luhan drove off, mind full of Sehun and his lips. At a stop sign, he found himself touching his lips and smiling like it was his first kiss.

  
  


When Sehun came back to his apartment, he found Luhan’s toothbrush beside his own. There was no one there to witness it so he squeals like a schoolgirl and runs to his bed with an ear splitting smile. He punched his pillow out of giddiness a few times. He plopped when he ran out of breath, reached for the other pillow, the one that Luhan used last night, and hugged it to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. a shot of espreSOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for a lot of things >< (1) this took too long to update, (2) i'm not sure which tense i'm using now lol, (3) maybe the next update is better... maybe. wink wink.

”Good morning, director.”

Despite the greeting, the tone was rather somber. Luhan looked at the direction of the greeting and found their intern with her head low, not really looking at anything. She already has a coffee extended towards him, completely missing that Luhan already has a tumbler full of it in his hands.   
  
“Thanks.” He replied simply and took the second cup of coffee while the intern walked away with a bow. This was definitely new. Throughout their shoot, the intern was either lively, clumsy, or gushing in her fangirl state about different stars (mostly Sehun).  
  
But maybe the intern was just sad that the shoot was about to come to a close.  
  
“Hyung, isn’t that a little too much coffee?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked behind him.  
  
Luhan smiled unknowingly and offered the cup to the assistant director. “Here, have this.”  
  
Kyungsoo received it without question. The two bumped their coffees in cheers and are soon immersed in work.

Ever the professional, Luhan was able to work throughout the day nonstop with an extra energy in him. Even when the scene was the death of one of the main characters, wounds and fake blood were everywhere, Luhan was smooth with his directions, cues, and communicated his vision well.   
Kyungsoo also couldn’t deny the glow that the director was emitting.  
  
The shoot was flawless as the director led them close to the completion of the film.

“You need some rest, Director Lu.” Kyungsoo interjected after one scene. “I don’t know what kind of coffee you drank that you’re still bursting with energy.”  
  
Luhan couldn’t help but laugh at Kyungsoo’s remark. “I think I slept a little too well last night… and yeah, a very good coffee.”  
  
“Food is here.” The somber tone cuts through their light conversation as the intern efficiently brought them a meal. She left without another word.  
  
Kyungsoo opened the packed meal and started to prepare their food while Luhan looked at the retreating back of the intern.  
  
“Soo, that intern...”  
  
“Ria.”  
  
“Right, Ria. What’s gotten into her? She’s...”  
  
“Less clumsy?”  
  
Luhan snorted. “Yeah, you can put it that way.”  
  
“Well, maybe she’s finally applying what she learned from you.”  
  
Luhan shook his head, “The kid’s already good. There’s really something off. I don’t think she’s sick though.”  
  
“Director-nim,” Kyungsoo sighed, “you can’t keep worrying about your staff like this. You have what, a hundred, maybe more people working under you. You’ll go crazy if you worry about everyone like that.” He finished while offering the chopsticks to him.  
  
Luhan whispered his thanks and followed with his defense. “Soo, the captain should look after the crew!”  
  
“I’m not saying you shouldn’t mind them or neglect them. That would be very unprofessional. But you also can’t beat yourself up every time someone has gotten a cold or something.”  
  
“Someone has a cold!?”  
  
Kyungsoo looked at him pointedly, eyebrows raised, chewing slowly.  
  
The director belatedly realized it and timidly smiled at Kyungsoo.  
  
“You’re such a worrier, Lu.”  
  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”  
  
Kyungsoo shrugged. “Eat. I don’t want to be scolded.”  
  
By who, Luhan hadn’t asked.

Another filming season was about to pass and Luhan can’t help but be somber. There’s still the post-production process but Luhan enjoys the filming most.  
  
He glanced at his phone, wondering which part Sehun enjoys the most as well. His guess is the filming too but something tells him that Sehun may probably enjoy watching the finished film. Luhan could not confirm his guesses as the young actor hasn’t been that entirely free ever since he went back to filming. However, the director understood, their production may have been running on double time to make up the filming days that were lost as he recovered.  
  
A rather loud sigh stirred his attention away from his notification-less phone. Ria, the intern, stepped out of the set with a pout.  
  
Luhan couldn’t help himself and ask her, “Are you okay, Ria?”  
  
The intern was shocked when she heard someone address her, much more when she realized that it was director Luhan. “Director! Sorry. Do you need anything?”  
  
Luhan gently shook his head. “No. I asked if you’re okay.”  
  
The intern visibly hunched her shoulders and hung her head. She was really transparent with her emotions. “It’s nothing serious, director. I’m just going through a crisis.”  
  
Luhan stifled his smile. Ria was fairly young and it made him wonder what kind of crisis that young people go through these days. “You do understand that a crisis is something serious, right?”  
  
She took a long and deep breath. And then with a very serious tone, “I’m unstanning Oh Sehun, director.”  
  
It’s a good thing that Ria was still looking at the grass in their feet or else she would’ve seen the way Luhan’s eyes went so wide in shock. He was able to school his reaction when he asked why.  
  
“He’s such a playboy.” When Luhan didn’t reply, the intern continued. “I mean, it’s one thing to be involved in a dating scandal. But why does he have to be involved in one every month and with different people at that!”  
  
Luhan’s eyebrows almost met in the middle. “Then doesn’t that seem more suspicious? For the issue, and not Sehun?”  
  
“One would think so, director. But here’s the thing… all the reports were right!”  
  
She shuffled for her phone a bit and then showed it to the director.  
  
“Look, director. Each article has a picture of Sehun and it’s undeniably him. It even matches with the timeline of his schedule. Other articles were backed up by fan accounts. One article, I even saw it myself.” She mumbled the last part.  
  
By now, Luhan already has his eyebrows scrunched and a thin line for his lips. There was a compilation of headlines pertaining to a certain actor and his ‘ _flavor of the month_ ’. No names were dropped, not even Sehun’s, but one could clearly tell that it was him in some of the pictures just by the silhouette.  
  
Luhan could feel his eyebrows twitch and the thoughts forming in his head. There has to be an explanation for all of this, for each month that Sehun has an article of, each picture, each event. But Luhan couldn’t look for those explanations right now. Not when a single explanation was presented and backed up so fiercely like this.  
  
“I’m sorry for whining like this, director.” Luhan remained silent. “But I think I became more efficient when I decided to unstan him.”  
  
Luhan snorted, “I wouldn’t deny that.” But then he sighed. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Ria. You were good with your work even then. Sure, you’re almost always on your phone but you make sure you’re done with your job before you use it. Whatever your other activities are, you don’t let it get in the way of your work. While it’s good that you worked more efficiently, I don’t think being sad is a good way to compensate for it.”  
  
Ria looked up at Luhan with sparkling eyes, “Director-nim~”  
  
“Please don’t cry.” Luhan is also scared of other people crying aside from when he directs it so.  
  
The intern sniffed, “I’m not crying. I just can’t believe you said that about me, director. I think this is the second best day of my life!”  
  
Luhan lightly laughed. “What was the first?”  
  
“When I met Sehun and he signed my forearm cast.” She mumbled it. Even in the cusp of unstanning the star, she treasured that memory.  
  
Luhan, on the other hand, was battling with himself. He ultimately decided that his own issues do not matter as of the moment. “See, that guy clearly brings you happiness. Were you happy and decided he was to be your idol because of his relationship status?”  
  
The intern vehemently shook her head. “Of course not. I was just… happy watching him act and grow.” She pouted and paused for awhile, “I guess I lost my way there for a bit, director.”  
  
Luhan gently patted the intern’s head. “If it still makes you happy, I don’t see any reason why you should stop.”  
  
She let out another sigh, this time it’s lighter and sounding much relieved. “Thank you so much director Lu! This really is the second best day of my life.” She bowed with a big smile on her face.

**Oh Sehun** _: Almost done with today, hyung. Did you eat already? Have a good day, Luhan hyung!_

  
Luhan is left with a dip on his lips and a troubled heart.

˚*✩*˚

Sehun looks at his phone. A few notifications pop out but none is a name that he wanted to read. He even blocks a few of it.  
  
“Aargh! Aaaaaahhhh! Haaaaaaah!”  
  
“Yah! One more, Oh Sehun, and I swear I’ll kick you out.”  
  
“Jongin-ah~”  
  
“Pouting wouldn’t help as well!”  
  
With the last warning from his friend, Sehun decided to muffle his whines on the square pillow. He has been laying on and monopolizing their couch for the past three hours. If you sum up the time he’s been on this couch for the past few weeks though, you might think that Sehun is a boarder in this house.  
  
“Eat, both of you, or I’ll kick you both out.” The third person in the room threatens.  
  
It doesn’t help that the third person is Kyungsoo, Sehun’s long time friend, and much to his pains, Jongin’s boyfriend. As if Kyungsoo wanted to rub salt on his wound, he fed Jongin some cake with his fork.  
  
Sehun wants some cake too, preferably from Luhan’s fork too.  
  
But the director has been colder than the north and south poles combined. Sehun would also bet that he’s been ignoring him consciously. He tried going to his apartment but the doorman kindly informed him that the director hadn’t been coming in for weeks already. He’s close to concluding that Luhan flew back to China already.  
  
“He’s not ignoring you. He’s just busy.” Jongin says with icing on the side of his lips. Like a kid, he tries to wipe it with his tongue rather than wiping it with tissue.  
  
“How can he be busy? Their filming is done. His assistant director is here babying his manchild of a boyfriend.” Sehun answered with a pout.  
  
Jongin guffaws, “Ten bucks and I’ll change my name on Kyungsoo’s phone with ‘ _your manchild boyfriend_ ’!”  
  
“Deal!”  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head in disbelief of these two men’s humour.  
  
They are laughing one moment and then when it dies down, Sehun is back to his pout.  
  
Kyungsoo feels some sense of responsibility for his friend and being kind of close with director Luhan. “He still hasn’t replied to you for the past week?”  
  
Sehun shook his head.  
  
Kyungsoo thinks of something. “Kris’ birthday party is coming up. Did you get an invite?”  
  
“Yep, why?”  
  
Kyungsoo takes a pause, fighting with himself. It’s being professional versus being a good friend. He has seen his friend wail and mope around as the director continues to ignore him. Kyungsoo also knew how Luhan had a busy schedule. One that would probably need much of his energy but also the conscious choice to _be busy_. If Luhan really wanted things to be over with Sehun, Kyungsoo thinks that he should end it once and for all. “What if you did get a chance to talk to him but he… you know… ends it?”  
  
Sehun scoffs, but neither of his friends bought the tough persona. “As if I’d let him end us without _us_ even starting.”  
  
“He’d cry.” Jongin immediately said right after Sehun said his piece.  
  
“He definitely would,” Kyungsoo agreed. He prays that Luhan is more forgiving than vengeful. With a deep inhale, he says, “I’m about to breach some kind of privacy thing here but… director Lu was invited to that too.”  
  
“Of course. They’re best friends...”  
  
“And he might come from his apartment so you might catch him, I don’t know, a day before the event there?”  
  
Sehun slowly straightened, from lying on the couch, to sitting, and then as if melting to the floor. His eyes are glinting but it also looks like he’s about to cry. Then all of a sudden, he throws a tight hug towards Kyungsoo.  
  
“I love you, hyung!”  
  
Chaos ensues as Kyungsoo starts to laugh with the youngest’s sudden outburst; Jongin spurts some cake while shouting at Sehun to stop hugging his boyfriend but then he joins the hug too; and Sehun hugs everyone tighter.

˚*✩*˚


	14. FOTM strikes again

Sehun’s heart is beating so hard in his chest. He’s been imagining all sorts of scenarios in his head for the past hour that he’s been driving. One more lap around the neighborhood and someone might report him for suspicious activities. He finally gathered most of his courage and entered Luhan’s apartment building. He takes it as a good sign when the doorman smiled at him and didn’t stop him from going to the elevators.

On his right hand are two bubble teas, and cake on his left. Something sweet to maybe bribe Luhan into at least opening the door.

With the hundred scenarios that he thought of, some a little too dramatic than others, Luhan’s actual reaction was not one of them.

He rang the bell and counted seven seconds before the door opened and he saw Luhan’s face again.

Impassive and unreadable.

Luhan moves back and opens the door further. “Come in.” He said in a monotone.

Sehun did as he was told. He set the bubble tea and cake on the dining table. He hears Luhan talk to someone on the phone.

“Are you sure? I can come over… I can tell Kris I won’t be able to attend.”

It’s probably one of the editors. Luhan is such a perfectionist.

“Alright, just tell me if you need me to come over.”

He thought of staying overnight by Luhan’s door if the director refused to open it for him. He even imagined himself battling with tons (because he thinks he can take on two of them) of guards as they drag them to the elevator because he refused to move from the spot. But he hadn’t thought of this.

Stoic and quiet Luhan after his conversation on the phone. It’s eerie and he doesn’t know what to do. So he does what he thinks is the right thing to do.

“I’m sorry.” Sehun blurted as he spun around to face Luhan. He stepped towards him.

Luhan side stepped him. “For what?” Was Luhan’s simple answer… or question… an answer in a form of a question.

“I… I don’t know.”

“Then why are you saying sorry?”

“Luhan, I—” He started but was cut off by Luhan’s next sentiment.

“How did you even know I was going to be here?”

“Kyungsoo hyung may have slipped something.”

“Kyungsoo? How did you know him?”

There’s a tone in there that Sehun has never heard from Luhan. It makes him think, “Are you… jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous of your flavor of whatever month it is?”

_ Ah, _ Sehun thought,  _ there it is _ . He knew those articles would come to haunt him, sooner or later. “Kyungsoo has a boyfriend.”

Luhan knew that.

“His boyfriend is Jongin. Kai. My friend. The model and designer, you know.”

Luhan knew Kai, yes. But not that he’s Kyungsoo’s boyfriend. “So, what, now you’re stalking me? Planting spies on my crew?”

“No. I was practically wailing on their carpet that Kyungsoo hyung may have pitied me and told me. He was also scared that I camp out of your apartment like a crazed stalker.” Sehun's pride is non-existent when it came to Luhan. “Are you jealous?”

“I already answered that question.”  They stand in silence, just a few meters away, even when Luhan went to the kitchen to get the metal straws. But it never felt farther with how cold Luhan is. Luhan loudly pierced one drink with the straw, and then stopped. “I don’t understand why you’re caught up with this.”

“Another question is not an answer to a question. Luhan, look at me.”

Even with scrunched eyebrows, Sehun can’t help but find Luhan cute. The pierced drink is left untouched on the table as Sehun closes the distance between them. Luhan did not step away but then he looked down.  Luhan sighed again. This time, Sehun can hear the exasperation in it. The director reached for his phone in his shorts and scrolled for awhile. He simply handed Sehun the phone and walked away when Sehun took it.

Before Sehun could read the text in the screen, he already recognized the color scheme of the web page.

**FOTM EXCLUSIVE**

> We know you’re all waiting for for this month’s delicious exclusive! Today, we recap top 10 of your faves and their scandals. We won’t count the 11th because we all know he’s everyone’s favorite. Tune in for it!

The site goes on, listing ten celebrities and the latest gossip about them. Sehun scrolled down, he couldn’t care less, but he’s already shaking from whatever it is that’s bound to be about him.

> As for everyone’s favorite, yours and mine, and apparently all the ladies in town and abroad, actor X was spotted, not in his farewell party when his latest movie ended filming but in his car. Speeding away as fast as the winds in a storm. To where? Oh honey no one can tell. One thing is for sure, no picture in the party has actor X in it. Leaving his co-star and recent love interest to enjoy the night by herself! He really does embody our respected institution’s name, doesn’t he?
> 
> Who is actor X? To whom did he speed to that night? Will he ever take someone seriously? Who is his flavor of the month? Leave your guesses in the comments!
> 
> We will never tell. XO

  
  
  


When Sehun looked up from the phone, he finds Luhan by the door, holding it open. There’s a lump on his throat, he swallows it down but his voice still cracked as he approached Luhan. “Flavor of the month? Really? Out of all the tabloid gossip, you believed that?” He handed the phone back to its owner. Luhan did not respond. “Why couldn’t you have read the other article where they said I’m in love with a Russian actress?”

Luhan suddenly looked up at him. “You’re in love with a Russian actress?” His voice almost broke. 

“What? Hyung, no.” Sehun grabbed the door knob from Luhan’s hold and closed the door. He’s not about to leave with this issue hanging over them. “I don’t even know any Russian actresses. Are you going to cry?” Sehun did not miss the expressive glassy eyes. 

“I’m not gonna cry you stupid brat.” Luhan grabbed the door knob again and tried to open the door again. “Whatever, it’s not important.”

Sehun put his hand on top of Luhan’s hand that’s by the door. He gripped on his smaller hand, “It does matter.” He said simply before gently taking his hand off from the knob and pried it away. He proceeded to lead Luhan back inside. The director missed the chance to fight back as Sehun held him by the waist and easily maneuvered him into sitting on the table. Sehun positioned himself between Luhan’s leg, both arms by his waist.

The only way that Luhan could escape from this is if he pushes Sehun with all his might.

“Point is,” Sehun started again, with a huff and then slowly, “they make the most absurd articles. Why did you even believe them?”

“Coz it’s believable.” He answered in a small voice.

Sehun couldn’t believe what he just heard. “That I can’t take a relationship seriously?”

Luhan sees the pain in Sehun’s face. But he doesn’t know Sehun, not really. He shrugs. “Why did you come here, Sehun?”

“Because I miss you.” He answered without second thoughts. “I can tell you a hundred more reasons, Luhan hyung. But most importantly because I want to know what I did so bad that you decided to suddenly avoid me.” Sehun dejectedly reached out for a chair and plopped lifeless in front of Luhan.

“Look, you don’t have to be too riled up by this, Sehun. What are we? We’re...” With each word, Sehun’s eyebrows come closer and closer to each other. “Nothing.”

“What?”

Luhan is taken aback. Sehun’s answer was the faintest whisper, he would have missed it if he wasn’t so concentrated on the other man. Sehun bent forward and wiped his face with both of his hands. He stayed like that for awhile, holding his face in his hands, bent forward. His head was so close to Luhan that the director had the urge to reach out and touch his hair, ask if he’s okay. But then Sehun stood up with a heavy breath and his hands on his hips, turning away from Luhan.

“This is unfair, hyung. I take you very seriously. Yes, I was a fan, still am. I like your work, your passion. Then I got to know you better, closer. And I fell for you. Hard. I wanted to take care of you, love you right. If anything,” Sehun was pacing back and forth but maintained eye contact with Luhan the whole time, “it’s you who’s not taking me seriously.” 

“What?”

“I don’t know where I stand with you, hyung. And I’m okay with that. I didn’t want to push you. I’m just…" Sehun brushed his face with his hand again, "do you even like me?” 

After a few moments of silence, Sehun smiled bitterly and nodded. He slowly walked away.

Luhan doesn’t know how they ended up like this. How he’s thought of leaving Sehun hanging, of maybe the young actor loves one of these other rumored flavors more than whatever fling they were having, of just letting the fling fly over their heads and let it pass, to now wanting Sehun to stop walking away and stay.

He’s pinned sitting on the table even without Sehun’s arms caging him. If he doesn’t act fast, Sehun would really be out the door.

‘ _ ’And I fell for you. Hard. I wanted to take care of you, love you right. _ ” It rings to his ears. “ _ Do you even like me? _ ”

“I do...” He says, but Sehun doesn’t stop walking. He speaks louder. “I like you, Oh Sehun!” Luhan jumped down from the table and immediately closed the distance that Sehun made. He grabbed Sehun by the back of his shirt. “Yah, did you hear me, Sehun-ah? I said...”

Sehun spun around and faced him. It’s evident that Sehun is trying to suppress a big smile. “I didn’t hear you. What did you say, hyung?”

“I’m not going to say it again.” Luhan’s cheeks are turning red.

“But I didn’t hear you, hyung! Say it again, please?” Sehun reached out to Luhan’s hands and placed them by his cheeks.

Luhan’s hands were cold, but Sehun’s face was so so warm. The warmth spreads throughout Luhan. “I… I like you, Oh Sehun.”

Sehun smiles so wide and then picks him up in a tight embrace. They spin around once, Sehun celebrating as if Luhan agreed to marrying him.

“Wait, wait, wait...” Luhan said, breathless.

The happiness makes Sehun weak on the knees that when he set Luhan back down on his feet, he had to back them up by a wall to help them stay up.

Luhan didn’t remove his hands from Sehun's shoulders and the younger man sees the hint of sadness in his eyes. “Liking you is different from having a relationship, Sehun.”

Sehun let out a breath, still smiling. “I know.”

“Why are you still smiling? What if I’m not ready? You saw how I was...”

Sehun removed one of his hands from Luhan’s waist and then touched him by the cheeks, a gentle graze. Then he moved a few strands of bangs that brushed by Luhan’s eyes. And then he cups his face and captures his eyes, “I’ll wait. I’ll court you. I’ll prove myself to you.”

“You don’t have to do all of those.”

“But I want to. Because it’s you. Because you deserve it.”

Luhan lightly laughed. “What would you have done if today went the opposite way?”

Sehun hugged him again and Luhan answered the same. “I wouldn’t have let it end that way.” Sehun pulled away. “I had my last bullet.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“Kai collection. No one says ‘no’ to an exclusive Kai collection.”

“Yah! You think you can bribe my feelings away?”

They both laugh, finally feeling some lightness. “No, but I was going to leave it by your door. If you wore it tonight, I’d take it that I still have a chance.”

“What if I just really want to wear a Kai collection?”

Sehun leans in again and whispers, “It’s from his ‘Secret Lovers’ collection.”

Luhan blushed redder, readying himself to wear the suit for tonight’s party.

Sehun knows that they haven't discussed it yet. But they have time, he's already planning on taking Luhan home after Kris' party. For now, he enjoys stealing glances at him as they get ready for the party.

˚*✩*˚

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think?♥  
> this'll be updated everyday ;p


End file.
